En busca de tu amor
by LasRaiders
Summary: en un mundo muy diferente al que conocemos gobernado por cuatro reino de diferentes razas vampiros, hechiceros, hadas, hombres lobo
1. en busca de tu amor Prologo

**prologo**

en un mundo muy diferente al que conocemos lo gobernaba cuatro reino cada uno con diferentes caracteristicas:

El primere reino llamado "world of the light" (mundo de la luz) donde habitaban los hechiceros gobernado por la familia "Briefs"

El siguiente reino llamado "world of the moon" (mundo de la luna) donde habitaban los hombres lobo gobernado por la familia "Ox satan"

El tercer reino llamado "world of the faires" (mundo de las hadas) gobernado por la familia "Gero"

Y por ultimo el reino llamado "kingdom of the blood" (reino de la sangre) donde habitaban los vampiros gobernado por la familia

"Ouji"

La reina mas poderosa de los cuatro reinos eran los hechiceros gracias a su alcace de poderes las hadas eran menos poderosos a ellos ya que ellos tenias ciertas reglas y los hechiceros no, eso en algun momento le trajo varios problemas

Hace mucho tiempo siglos para ser precisos un malvado hechicero queria atentar con el rey de aquel entonces y contra su propia raza para aliarse con los otros 3 reinos y despues traicionarlos para ser el hombre mas poderoso y gobernar todo el mundo.

Los hechiceros se dieron cuenta de su plan y idearon una forma para acabar con el. El hechicero malvado se dio cuenta del plan de los hechiceros de atentar contra el asi que unio a sus secuases para organizar una guerra y ver quien gobernaria ese reino despues de la batalla

Se perdieron vida en aquella confrontacion pero orgullosamente ganaron los hechiceron buenos, años despues se les ocurrio un plan para fortalecer su raza, que era el hibridismos de los decendientes del futuro gobernador del reino (principe o princesa), para que sean mas poderosos que la raza pura misma y aumentar su poder para que no haya de nuevo problemas como el hubo en el pasado, aparte de que sus habilidades aumentaran igual que sus poderes

Haci que los viejo y mas poderosos hechiceros crearon una bola de cristal con la que el rey de aquel entonces pudiera decir con quien se tendria que unir sus hijo o hija y de que raza.

Lo que nadie sabia era que aquellos viejos hechiceros crearon la bola de cristal para que los uniera con la raza que era su verdadero destino.

Y ahora era el turno de nuestra querida princesa de los hechiceros

"Bulma Briefs"

 ** _olis que tal a todos es mi primer fic publicado espero y les guste, tambiem soy escritora de wattpad con este fic espero y les guste publicare seguido si puedo_**

w

 ** _dejen sus review y espero y les guste comentes_**

 ** _bye bye_**

 ** _Las Raiders 0/0_**


	2. capitulo 1 La mision

Pov Bulma

Hoy es el día que mi papa espero tanto con ansias no le veo el por que, bueno para mi es un día como cualquier otro nada especial, siempre siguiendo la misma rutina, como quisiera quedarme aquí en mi cama dormida pero lamentablemente me desperté por que alguien esta tocando la maldita puerta!!!.

???: señorita Bulma - tocando la puerta

B: ¿ Q..Que ocurre linda? - con voz adormilada

L: Tiene que levantarse recuerde que hoy es su cumpleaños y su papa quiere hablar con usted

B: Ok ahora bajo linda y gracias- sentándose en la cama- Y comienza la pesadilla- Masajeandose la frente

A si es hoy es mi cumpleaños lamentablemente hoy es mi décimo séptimo aniversario, todo el reino esta super emocionado pero yo en realidad desconosco la causa.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la ducha, me quito la ropa y entro al agua tibia inmediatamente siento como a mi cuerpo se le quita lo tenso, en la ducha creo que es el único lugar donde estoy relajada y sin que nadie me moleste, pero creo que es comprensible soy la princesa del reino mas poderoso del mundo y tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones como tal.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en la toalla y prepare mis cosas para el colegio y me dirigí al armario para buscar ropa me llevare una falda rosa floreada y una blusa blanca con mangas debajo de los hombros y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color de la falda.

Les contare sobre mi, bueno como ya dije tengo 17 años, voy al colegio especial para hechiceros para aprender a controlar mis poderes, soy la princesa del reino de los hechiceros, físicamente soy de estatura media tengo piel blanca, mucho para mi parecer aunque todavía es menos clara que la de un muerto, tengo cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, a la gente me le hago muy peculiar y eso me gusta me encanta ser única y original. Emocionalmente, bueno en el amor, no me ha ido muy bien que digamos, amo y disfruto la vida, aunque siguiendo una rutina, que se puede disfrutar de ella, me gustan las aventuras, salir de mi zona de confort cambiar todo tristemente, no puedo, bueno solo en el reino, en el colegio si puedo hacer un poco de lo que me gusta.

Ha cierto lo olvidaba, bueno mi nombre es la gran "Bulma Brief".

Fui al tocador y me cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto me maquille muy poco, a a mi me gusta lo natural, me levante tome mis cosas para el colegio y me dirigí a la planta baja ya que mi padre quería hablar con migo. Ya abajo me tope con linda y le pregunte en donde se encontraba mi padre.

B: hola linda ¿donde esta mi padre?- pregunte

L: hoo!! señorita bulma que linda luce hoy y su padre se encuentra en despacho- dijo con una mirada alegre

B: Ok gracias linda- me dirijo al despacho de mi padre

Voy caminando por un enorme pasillo tallado las paredes blancas con figuras talladas de puro oro, en realidad el castillo era hermoso y esa es una de las cosas por la cual amo ser hechicera, llegue a una gran puerta y toque, del otro escuche la voz de mi padre dándome la indicación de que puedo pasar, habrá la puerta y la cerré ya estando adentro.

B: hola papa- fui a su encuentro abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- me dijeron que querías hablar con migo

RB: (Rey Brief)- si hijita quería hablar contigo- parándose de su lugar- como ya sabrás he esperado este día al igual que todo el reino

B: si ya se pero en realidad no se el por que de su emoción- confundida

RB: por que hoy hijita se te dirá tu misión- volteando a verme

B:¿ misión? ¿que misión?- emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa por que por fin haría algo deferente

RB: te lo diré después de que vengas del colegio, ahora tienes que irte por que se te hace tarde

B: adiós papa entonces te veo después- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Salgo del despacho de mi padre y salgo por la puerta principal, mi chófer real es el que me lleva por que todavía no se volar :"( pero se que pronto lo haré :D

Llegue al colegio y todos se me quedaban viendo raro no se, me sentía muy incomoda claramenteya todos sabían de mi cumpleaños , pero esas miradas no eran de "felicidades" es como si ellos saben algo que yo no.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, hoy me enseñaron un hechizo nuevo, que es convertirse en algo mas pero en todo, por ejemplo, si te conviertes en un perro se te antojaría lo que ellos comen, se que es asqueroso pero me emociono saber este hechizo.

Terminaron las clases y me dirigí al castillo, cuando llegue linda me recibio

L: señorita bulma que bueno que ya llego- me recibió alegre

B: gracias linda- respondiendo le de la misma maneral

L: su padre la esta llamando

B: ok gracias- dirigiéndome al estadio de mi padre ya que casi siempre esta hay

Llegue al despacho y toque la puerta pero nadie me respondió así que entre

B: papa¿ estas aquí?- entrando- que raro creí que estaría aquí

RB: aquí estoy hija- abriéndose una puerta

B: * que raro no recuerdo que haya una puerta hay *

Camino hacia la puerta y entro y veo a mi padre con un cetro con una gran bola de cristal

B: ¿ que me hablabas papa?- viendo la gran esfera con curiosidad

RB: si hija es sobre tu misión- viéndome

B: ¿ cual es esa misión papa?

RB: antes responde me sabes el hechizo de cambiar de forma como si lo fueras naturalmente

B: amm si hoy me enseñaron en el colegio

RB: ok- empieza a susurrarle algo a la bola de cristal

B:¿ ya me vas a decir cual es esa misión papa?

RB: procrearas herederos híbridos para fortalecer nuestra raza

B: ¿ que!!!? ¿ con quien?- alterada

 **oliwi espero les guste el capitulo dejen sus review me siento sola y si lees me gustaría que comentes pero bno ya no los canso con tanta palabrería así q bue besos los quiero**

 **Las Raiders**

ω


	3. capitulo 2 Es mi deber

Pov narrador

Su padre había sido directo con ella sobre ese asunto, por que creyó que si solo se la pasaba alegando iba a ser mas difícil para bulma

Pov Bulma

No, no puede ser entonces esta es la misión que quieren que haga, que procree herederos híbridos. Y en mi cumpleaños me dicen que ya tenían escrito mi destino y que no tendré la libertad de escoger con quien pasar el resto de mi vida, pero debo mostrarme fuerte, por que lo soy, por que yo soy la gran bulma brief.

B:¿ Y con quien seria?- dije indiferente cruzada de brazos

RB: acércate hija-me le acerco- coloca tu mano en la bola de crista- Obedezco lo que me dijo

Mi padre empieza a susurrar unas cosas que no se entendían yo creo que era un hechizo

RB: esto te dice con quien procrearas a los próximos herederos- mirando fijamente la bola de cristal - aquí te dirá si te unirás con alguien de la realeza o un plebeyo, la bola de cristal es muy sabia y siempre tiene la razón

B: ¿que? osea que la bola de cristal elegirá con quien, tampoco tendré elección en eso acaso- dije molesta

RB: shhhh- callándome- observa

B: ashhhh- odio que me callen- ¿que observo?

Mire la bola y vi un castillo negro con rasgos rojos y el cielo rojiso

RB: vaya elección a tomado la bola de cristal

B:¿que? ¿y cual fue su elección?- mirando atentamente a mi padre

RB: te unirás a un vampiro- dijo serio

B: ¿que? a...a... la ra...raza m...mas pe...peligrosa- dije tartamudeando estaba muy nerviosa

RB: si, y no a cualquier vampiro sino al príncipe de ellos

No puede ser posible he oído hablar de el dicen que es mas peligroso y poderoso que su mismo padre, también he oído que es muy apuesto, pero eso ahora no importa( claro que importa 3 si esta bien guapo *-* que suerte te tengo envidia o no chicas?)

B:¿ y como esperas que haga esa "magnifica" misión padre- (sarcasmo nivel dios w )

RB: fácil te convertirás en vampiro- viéndome fijamente

B: ¿ Que y como planeas hacer eso?

RB: ...

Y hay me di cuenta que mi padre ya tenia todo planeado ahgg, y yo pesaba que ya la tenia libre :"D

B: Espera, voy a...

RB: exacto necesito que me muestres como haces ese hechizo- me sonrió triunfante ¡¡¡¡¡haaaa maldito hechizo!!!!

B: esta bien- suspire resignada

RB: ok empecemos con un gato ok , concéntrate en lo que te quieres convertir y lo lograras

asentí, cerré los ojos y empece a concentrar mi poder y concentrándome en lo que me quería convertir empece a susurrar el hechizo, y pronto todo fue cambiando, sentía como cada musculo y hueso se encogía, como perdía estatura y empezaba a encorvar me, sentía como crecía algo en mi espala baja, a mi piel le empezaba a crecer pelo, empece a ver las cosas en blanco y negro, vaya que era doloroso pero era un dolor soportable

Mi transformación estaba hecha pero al querer hablar solo salían maullidos

B: (gato) miau- brinco al hombro de mi padre y empiezo a ronronear

RB: que linda, veo que ya la manejas bastante bien

B: (gato) miau- brincando al piso y sentándome

RB: ¿ puedes transformarte de regreso?- viendome

B:(gato) miau- cerré los ojos y en cuestión de minutos volví a la normalidad

B: ves papa la domino a ala perfección- orgullosa de mi poder

RB: si, eso parece te veías linda de gato

B: papa yo siempre me veo linda- dije lo obvio ( hmp presumida -.- )

RB: si claro hijita-( jaja te dio el avión bulma )- pero dime algo ¿ dolió cuando te transformaste?

B: pues si algo pero era soportable

RB: hmp ya veo

B: ¿ por que ocurre algo papa?

RB: es solo que la transformación a vampiro es muy dolorosa y no quiero que te arriesgues

B: tranquilo papa estaré bien

RB: estas segura que lo quieres hacer por que...-fue interrumpido por bulma

B: si papa es mi deber como princesa, asi que lo are-dije decidida

RB: ok entonces transformate pero hazlo con cuidado ok-mostrando un poco de preocupacion

B: si

concentre en mi poder y me concentre en convertirme en vampiro de pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas me empezó a oler mucho la cabeza me arrodille y empece a gritar mi boca me dolía insoportable mente sentía cómo dos cosas crecían y salían como si fueran cuchillos atravesando mi encías, me empezó a faltar aire y mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y de pronto se paro caí rendida al piso y lo único que veía era una penumbra absoluta.

mi corazón empezó a latir me desperté me sentía muy raro sentía demasiada sed, abrí los ojos y me puse de pie y mire mis manos mi piel era mas pálida de lo normal y mi cabello era negro con las puntas azules

B: necesito agua- tocándome la garganta

RB: no hija no necesitas agua - hace un hechizo y aparece sangre y me la da - bebe

Al principio me dio mucha repugnancia pero su olor era exquisito a si que tome la sangre y empece a beberla wow esto sabia muy bien

RB: bien asi no pasaras desapercibida wow tus ojos son azules

B: como?- me dirigi al espejo y veo mis ojos azules como el hielo convinados con un color negro,si que eran intimidantes de pronto volvieron ami color de ojos normal esto si sera interesante

RB: bien yo arreglare todo en el colegio mañana empezaras a asistir al colegio de los vampiros

B: ...

extrañare mi vieja vida pero al menos saldré de mi zona de confort tendré que conquistar a un vampiro sera un reto lose pero sera un reto que venceré por que soy la gran bulma brief , prepárate príncipe vampiro por que voy " en busca de tu amor

 **oliwi espero les guste el capitulo y dejen sus review esta historia ya la tengo avanzada incluso con un especial de navidad aun asi lo publicare porque ciertas cosas de ese especial influiran en los capitulos mas adelante ojala y les guste bye besos.**

 **Las Raiders 0/0**


	4. capitulo3Entrando al reino de la sangre

Pov narrador

Al día siguiente

Bulma se levanta de mala gana de su cama ya que no quería ir a la misión que le puso su papa por que tenia que adaptarse a una raza desconocida para ella, pero no podía hacer nada era su deber como princesa y futura reina

se sienta en la cama y se toma la cabeza entre sus manos en seña de desesperación

B: Haaa! por que me toco esto a mi !?- gruñe

se levanta de la cama enojada y se mete al baño y se da una larga y relajante ducha con agua tibia

B*ash por que me toco esto a mi por que no ami hermana tengo que ir con un tipo que no conozco eso no me gusta... pero bueno, lo haré, por mi padre*- piensa mientras se talla el cabello

sale de la ducha y se ve al espejo y se dice a si misma "vamos bulma tu puedes", se transforma( las demásduelen menos que la primera transformación).

se ve al espejo y ve su nuevo cuerpo inspeccionando desde los ojos, su cabello, su pálida piel hasta sus pies, pero lo que mas le gusto de su transformacion fue su cabello que era negro con las puntas azules y lo tenia ondulado, que al parecee a si era naturalmente, eso le gusto ya que lo que habia investigado era que la mujeres vampiro tenian el cabello negro con puntas rojas y le agrado de tan solo pensar que por ese minimo detalle iba a destacar

va a su armario y empieza a buscar ropa que quede con su nueva apariencia, y se pone cosas mas rudas a lo que ella vestía como chamarras de cuero y pantalones ajustados, se maquilla muy poco y sale de su habitación.

cierra la puerta de su habitación y baja las escaleras y lo primero que ve es a su padre y madre esperándola para ver si ya estaba lista para comenzar su misión, pero ella en si, no estaba lista por que aparte de molesta estaba muy nerviosa

RB: ya estas lista hija?

B: ...

RNAB: ( Reina Brief)- vamos cariño no te pongas así tu eres la única que podrá hacer esto

Bulma estresada y a la ves presionada se cruza de brazos y dice

B: si la única, ¿por que yo siempre tengo que hacer las cosas pesadas?-( no hay que hacernos, siempre en la vida le rengamos a nuestros padres w )

RNAB: lo lamento hija pero tu hermana renuncio a todo lo que tenia que ver con el reino tu eres nuestra única esperanza- Abrazándola- lo siento cariño se que todo esto es mucho para ti y que te sientes muy presionada

B: *ser princesa es difícil y mas si mi hermana dejo todo esto pero lo haré por mi familia y el reino, tengo que hacerlo- correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre

RB: vamos hija yo te llevare

B: como lo haras? bueno es en el otro reino- confundida

RB: para eso existe la magia hijita

B: HOOO 0_0

estan a punto de irse pero bulma interrumpe

B: alto!

RB: que ocurre hijita?- preocupado

B: no he desayunado

sus papas caen estilo anime con una gota en la cabeza( clasico jaaja quien no piensa en comer)

RB: en la escuela desayunas hija, ya que con tu transformación dudo que quieras comer comida( enserio -.- y bajar pa bajo y subir pa arriba ok no ps)

el rey le coloca en las manos una pluma de la ave mas fina y hermosa del mundo, esta pluma hacia que se empezaran a desvanecer( jaja bien harry potter yo w)

al transportarse solo llega ella afuera de la escuela

B: papa, donde estas?... hmp de seguro desapareció... veamos- ve el gran castillo que era el instituto

B: bueno tengo que entrar con estilo, si voy a ser la futura madre del futuro rey me merezco al menos una entrada dramatica

dentro del colegio estaba todo tranquilo, los pasillos concurridos por estudiantes vampiros, dentro de un aula se encontraba un príncipe de los vampiros rodeado de chicas( nuestro vegeta siempre de coqueto w, pero a quien no tuviera asíyo lo veo y me hago del baño ok no ps) mientras que en el pasillo ocurría algo extraño

la escuela se empezó a tornar gris y el viento mas fuerte y frió, y empieza a salir una niebla muy densa

los demás vampiros sentían la presencia de otro vampiro nunca antes visto, de ella sale una hermosa silueta femenina y gracias al viento el cabello de bulma se movía al compás del viento llamando la atención de vampiros y vampiras, gracias al exótico color que tenia de ojos y cabello, ya que todos los vampiros tenían ojos rojos, no hicieron falta los murmullos de las vampiras y miradas coquetas de los vampiros

vegeta no lo toma atención a la presencia del nuevo vampiro en los pasillos

B* bueno aquí puedo actuar como yo quiera total nadie me conoce...al ataque*

B: hola soy nueva en este lugar me ayudarían a encontrar mi aula

en eso todos los vampiros se le empiezan acercar a bulma

belleza inmortal blablabla se escuchaban los alagos de los hombres a lo que bulma solo respondia "gracias" restandole importancia

en el aula un vampiro de cabello alborotado se acerca a nuestro querido principe

G: mira vegeta ya viste a la nueva vampira, se ve que tiene el mismo carácter que tu

V: hmp- ignorándolo por completo

en el pasillo

bulma al notar que le prestaban atención decidió preguntar

B: saben donde esta la aula 2-c

-sisisi yo yo- comenzaron a decir hombres y mujeres

la llevaron a su aula y al entrar todos comenzaron a hablar

-woooow que belleza- haciendo que los vampiros babearan por ella

B: *tal vez no sea tan malo aquí después de todo*

vegeta estaba muy serio y amargado ya que llamaba mas la atención que el

ella se dirigió a los lugares para ver donde podía sentarse

??: hey siéntate aquí con migo- dice un chico

??: no amiga no hagas caso este chico chupa cabras- le dice una chica

peleándose para ver con quien se sentaría la hermosa vampira

la hermosa vampira decide sentarse en un lugar del fondo que estaba vacio

vegeta seguía ignorando el alboroto que hacían sus compañeros con la nueva vampira

bulma empieza a buscar a vegeta con la mirada ya que no lo conoce muy bien

B: * tengo que preguntar quien es a lo mejor y va en otra aula... bueno es ahora o nunca*

B: oigan hay un tal vegeta aquí?- parándose de su asiento

todos se callan y luego empiezan a decir

-wuuu u.u vegeta ya tiene pegue wuuu

V: hmp- cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

G: hooo vegeta te están buscando- viéndolo con cara picara- yuju aquí el es vegeta- apuntandolo

vegeta: idiota- susurrano

bulma se le acerca y con voz coqueta le dice

B: hola pequeño- dijo coqueta

V: como me dijiste? -abriendo los ojos y bajando los brazos

B: pequeño por que?- se le acerca mas

V: que quieres para que me buscabas- separándose de ella

B: solo para conocerte- se va para su lugar

empiezan las clases

se escucha un gran golpe en el escritorio apareciendo un profesor vampiro

V: rueda los ojos-* por que siempre tiene que ser tan dramático*

PROF: bueno chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante- dijo serio- preséntese señorita

B: hola yo soy bulma bri... kitoshi ojala nos llevemos bien- dijo nerviosa por que rezo que nadie haya notado si equivocación

PROF: bien ya que conocen a su nueva compañera les dire lo que haremos hoy haremos una prueba de fuerza velocidad y agilidad, veremos lo que tiene señorita bulma

todos empiezan a salir al patio

estan dos arboles gigantes( como la de harry potter) sonde los arboles mas resistentes y con la madera mas dura( mmmmzy 7w7 ok ps no lo mal piensen) que se defienden cuando se sienten atacados

PROF: muy bien ya ven estos arboles de aqui, intentaran destruirlos por dentro sin que les haga daño a ustedes ok

B: wow que interesante

PROF: inician tu y tu , y despues tu y tu- mientras el maestro iba nombrando parejas bulma pensaba en lo interesante que seria eso ya que en su reino no le permiten hacer eso, hasta que el maestro nombra ala ultima pareja tu y tu vegeta y bulma

V: que!?

B: ja te derrotare destruyendo ese arbol

V: eso lo veremos azulita

B: ja y te quejas que te digo pequeño

V: hmp

empiezan a pasar las parejas pero ninguno pudo tocar el arbol ya que todos salian golpeados o desmayados

PROF: es su turno señorita bulma, señor vegeta- ellos eran los últimos en pasar

V: hmp pan comido siempre logro vencer- cruzándose de brazos sonriendo ladinamente( amo esa sonrisa quien no ama esa sonrisa? 3)

vegeta empieza a esquivar una rama tras otra no dejo que ninguna lo tocara llega a la corteza para darle un fuerte golpe pero no consiguió hacerle tanto daño y consiguió que una rama lo agarrara del brazo y lo aventara

B: -aplaudiendo- muy bien vegeta al menos lograste pegarle al arbol

PROF: señorita bulma ahora usted al otro arbol por favor

bulma se pone en posición

PROF: 3...2...1... ya!!- gritando

bulma sale corriendo como un rayo y sorprende a todos por que ningun vampiro tiene semejante velocidad, esquivando cada rama que intentaba golpearla, sudando de la fuerza que ponia, llega a la corteza sin ningun problema, a punto de soltar el golpe siente un movimiento hacia su brazo, se voltea rapido y con su brazo deja que la enrede y con todas sus fuerzas logra arrancarle la rama y lde da un fuerte golpe al arbol que logra estrozarlo por completo

todos quedaron sorprendidos con la boca abierta hasta vegeta( a ese hasta se le metio una mosca jajaja ok no ps :"D ) nadie nunca habia visto a alguien asi

PROF: muy bien señorita bulma

B: gracias profesor- orgullosa con una sonrisa

V: solo fue suerte de principiante- se diji a si mismo

bulma aparece atras de el por que ella escucho lo que dijo sacando de onda a vegeta que no la vio venir

B: eso es lo que tu cress

V: que mier...-dijo sorprendido

B: jaja adios pequeño- se reia coquetamente alejandose de el

V: que tendra planeado esa mujer... no me da buena espina

B* ya veras vegeta te enamoraras de mi esa sera mi meta y lo que me propongo lo cumplo*

 **oliwi yo de nuevo ojala y les haya gustado los invito a leer y a dejar sus review besos bye**

 **Las Raiders 0/0**


	5. una extraña navidad

En una mañana como cualquiera

Cierta hechicera peli- azul se levanta de su cama emocionada

B: siii hoy es navidad- salta de su cama entusiasmada, se asoma a la ventana y suspira- haaa huele a navidad

se dirige al baño y habré el agua, se desviste y entra a la ducha toda feliz y confiada, pero siente que el agua esta fria y salta como gatito

B: haaa!! esta fria- suelta un grito- huyy- acomoda el agua toda temblorosa- haaaa - suspira cuando siente que ya es caliente

entra feliz al agua y siente que se vuelve a poner fria( a quien no lo ha pasado eso w)

B: HAAAA!! que le pasa a esta maldita agua- grita furiosa( el espiritu navideño no esta de tu lado :v )

Mete una mano al agua para ver si ya estaba caliente

B: huy huy esta fria- dice con voz temblorosa, mete un pie- no no no-pone la espalda- hahaha!- suelta un grito con la voz grave y temblorosa

suspiro derrotada asi que se enjuago rapido y cierra el agua, sale de la regadera se envuelve en una toalla y se vistio.

y baja muy alegre con sus padres

B: hola papa, hola mama- dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

RB: bulma tu madre y yo iremos a una reunión de hechiceros, es urgente y no podremos estar en la noche

B: pero papa es navidad me van a dejar sola festejando- se veía en su cara tristeza

RB: lo siento hija pero tenemos que ir- la abraza- feliz naviad hija mía-desaparece

RNAB: regresaremos rapido en cuanto podamos- le toma el hombro- adios cariño- desaparece

B: ash y ahora que haré, hmp que buena navidad me han dado mis padres- se cruza de brazos

se asoma a la ventana y admira la vista

B: por que me toca esto ami- se dice a si misma- bueno no me la pasare triste esta navidad... manos a la obra- dice con entusiasmo- Lindaaaaa!!!- le grita a la mujer que se encarga del servicio de la casa

L: que se le ofrece señorita

B: dile a todos los del servicio del palacio que vayan arreglando las cosas, por que hoy decoraremos para navidad

L: si señorita- se va

B: mmm solo espero que esta navidad no este tan aburrida, bueno no me desanimare -va con los sirvientes del castillo para ayudarles

B: en que les ayudo muchachos

todos: en nada señorita- dicen al unisono para despues seguir en lo suyo

B: vamos chicos digan en que puedo ayudarles no quiero pasarmela aburrida en esta navidad

sirviente: es que usted es la princesa

B: eso no importa, anda diganme en que les puedo ayudar

sirviente: esta segura señorita?

B: claro solo digan que es lo que quieren que haga

sirviente: bueno, a poner los adornos señorita

Bulma empieza ayudarlos a decorar y a poner el árbol ya que era muy muy grande

Y asi pasaron las horas arreglando el arbol y decorando el castillo, al terminar quedo agotada

ella termina despeinada y con un poco de polvo en la cara

B: haa listo- se dirige a su habitación y se avienta a su cama, suspira- que estara haciendo el- refiriéndose a vegeta- mmm estoy aburrida y es navidad debe de haber algo que me des aburra, que podre hacer... ammm

ve a su alrededor y be su espejo

B: *Ya se, creare mi propio espejo mágico* - piensa-* pero que hará... amm ver el futuro* no eso haría las cosas mas fáciles- se dice ella misma- ver lo que hacen las personas... ya se, si necesito saber mas de vegeta para mi misión, hare un espejo que lo vea a el-( *-* yo quiero uno de esos)- mmm pero como empiezo, suena facil pero dificil de hacer... aver que hechizo usar, ash no recuerdo... ya se que hare

sale de su habitación y sigilosamente entra al estudio de su padre y habre la puerta misteriosa donde se encontraba el cetro magico, y ve que junto a el esta un libro de hechizos se acerca a el y comienza a leer

B: veamos... hechizo para encantar un espejo- se decia a si misma mientras cambiaba de paginas- mmm este no, menos este... aja "hechizo para ver lo del otro lado". Es un hechizo para ver a una persona a eleccion- leía para que servia el hechizo- siii lo encontre -arranca la hoja del libro y la guarda y sale cuidadosamente del estudio e su papa y entra como un rayo a su habitacion

B: mmm en que espejo hago el hechizo, que sea uno que pueda levar a todas partes-examina su cuarto con la mirada. mmm cual cual- ve un espejo de bolsillo en su tocador - aja- dice triunfante lo toma y se ve- sabia que era bella y inteligente pero no creí que tanto- ( y aveces se queja de vegeta.. ¿enserio?)

B: bueno creo que este espejo es perfecto- saca la hoja que arranco y la empieza a leer-ok- de sus dedos aparecio una luz que apuntaba al espejo, empezo a decir palabras raras y luego esa luz salio disparada al espejo- listo, habra funcionado...veamos

B: amm hola espejito me dejas ver a vegeta- pero no ocurrio nada- por que no pasa nd - toma la hoja y la vuelve a leer- a ya se- pone el espejo enfrente de ella y dice seria- quiero verte- el espejo empieza a brillar y ve un castillo- funciono- en eso ve a vegeta

B: wow si es muy apuesto- vegeta en ese momento se quita la camisa- 0/0 ho dios como se le ocurre hacer eso frente a mi... puff-se golpea en la frente- cierto lo olvidaba no puede verme jeje- se acerca al espejo y de ay sale una luz brillante del espejo- he?- de pronto esa luz se la lleva- haaaa!!!

B: hooo no dios, donde estoy?- se empieza a tocar el cuerpo- aaa estoy completa- suspira aliviada, mueve la mano a un lado de ella y siente que no esta el espejo- y y y el espejo- ve a su alrededor- ho no este no es mi castillo

V: ha? - ve a su alrededor- hmp no es nada

B: fiu por poco y me ve, pero por que rayos apareci aqui- se levanta- mmm que lindo castillo pero muy siniestro

V: -comienza a olfatear- huelo a alguien que no es de por aqui - voltea hacia atras con sus ojos rojos y colmillos filosos

B: rayos lo olvide no pueden verme asi, por que no estoy transformada debo irme de aqui

vegeta sale como un leon de su habitacion y comienza a olfatear

V: mmm es pura sangre- cerrando los ojos

B: nonono no puede verme- empieza a escabullirse por el castillo y entra al ático

vegeta aparece fuera de la puerta del ático, lento va abriendo la puerta saboreándose el sabor de la sangre, habre la puerta entra y muerde algo escucha un chillido y ve que es lo que mordio y ve que es un muñeco

V: ha? - olfatea- mmm no hay nada talves tengo hambre- se va

B: ihaijaihaijaia- respira ajitada y asustada- dios pense que me iba a morder a mi, no puedo quedarme asi debo tranformarme pero necesito estar relajada y aqui en el castillo no podre hacerlo, aparte de que no puedo arriesgarme estos vampiros tienen olfato de lobo- se transforma ya estando mas calmad

V: - entro a su habitacion- * no se por que ese olor se me hizo un poco conocido... no creo*-se pone su camisa- ahora si a cazar - y con cazar se refiere a ligar(ya anda de coqueton nuestro vegeta *-* en ese caso yo quiero ser la primera cázame-usando el tonito de hazme tuya ok no jeje :v)

B: hoy es navidad, mis papas me dejan sola y un vampiro casi me muerde, me bañe con agua fria ¡¡ que este dia no puede ser peor!!- grita molesta, en ese momento se le cae una caja en la cabeza- auch mmm genial lo que me faltaba... odio esta navidad, tengo que irme de aqui, pero como le hago nadie tiene que verme... mmm y si hago una capa invisible y me escabullo por el castillo( harry potter en el aire señores jaja Bv)- mmm pero no me acuerdo del hechizo, rayos tendre que caminar - se empezo a escabullir por todo el castillo burlando a los guardias y logra salir del castillo

B: fiu logre salir-suspira y se limpia el sudor de la frente- wow su reino se ve mas vivo que el mio

???- hey tu que haces aqui?

ella asustada mira a todos lados pero no ve nada

B: q-quien anda ay - hablo nerviosa

???: habia salido a cazar pero al parecer me tope con cierta rata- hablo aquella voz

B: Y- yo no soy ni-ninguna rata- dijo valiente

???: por que tan nerviosa temes que te haga algo

B: N-no pero sal de las sombras para verte el rostro- reto a aquella voz

en eso vegeta sale de las sombras

V: aqui estoy, que haces aqui?

B: v- vegeta

V: que te sorprende o mejor dicho te asusta- se le acerca intimidante

B: n-no me das mi- miedo

V: no parece- la acorrala en la pared

B* por que me pone tan nerviosa*- penso

V: dime que haces aqui- se le acerca mas

B:aaa... bueno estaba explorando- nerviosa por su cercania

V: cerca de mi castillo?

B: s-si algun problema

V: que estas en mi propiedad- se acerca a ella casi besandola

B: haaa n-no lo sabia, a-alejate de mi- con la respiracion acelerada lo empuja

V: q? te molesta

B: sii alejate- dice algo molesta

V: pues a mi tambien me molesta que anden merodeando en mi castillo asi que vete ya!!

B: no te procupes ya me voy- c aleja bien fiera, pero se detiene- amm vegeta?

V: que quieres? vete!!

B: es lo que voy hacer idiota pero amm como decirlo, me podrias llevar- vegeta cai estilo anime- que? esque aun no se volar

V: ha no sabes volar, que retraso mental tienes y asi te haces llamar vampiro

B: si no quieres esta bien no te rogare- empieza a caminar

vegeta suspira fastidiado y se lleva una mano a la frente y empieza a masajearse al cien, y en un movimiento rapido toma a bulma y empieza a elavarse en el aire

V:hahaha!!! que haces?, bajame

V: como quieras- la suelta

B: HAAAAAA!!!- grita super asustada callendo

V: y no quieres que te ayude hay tu 7-7

bulma ya sentia el impacto asi que cerro los ojos para que al menos sea menos doloroso

B: * hasta aqui llegue*- penso

vegeta la agarra de la blusa para que no se estrelle ya estando en el piso la suelta bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera de tracero

B: oye!! que te pasa!!

V: ya te deje adios

B: mm pero aqui no es mi casa, yo vivo en el otro rei... digo en la frontera que une a este reino con el otro- para su suerte vegeta no se dio cuenta e su error

V: mmmmm que hare contigo- pegandose en la frente

B: es el unico favor que te pido vegeta siii- haciendo ojos de cachorro

V: tengo otra opcion acaso?

se le acerca rapidamente y la toma de la cintura y empieza a volar

B: pero esta vez se mas delicado si

V: hmp

cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del piso bulma se maravillo al ver el paisaje

B: wooow nunca vi el reino desde esta altura-dijo- *en cierta parte esta navidad no ha sido tan mala*- penso

pero en un momento una ventisca muy fuerte hace que bulma abrace a vegeta haciendo que este se tense ante el contacto

V: por donde?

B: a si lo olvidaba, para haya por favor

vegeta se dirije a la direccion donde la habia indicado bulma. Al llegar bulma le dijo que la bajase y el la solto algo brusco haciendo que casi se caiga

B: oye ten mas cuiado

V:hmp como sea ya me voy

B: espera hee gracias :3

bulma le hiba a besar la mejilla pero en eso vegeta se voltea

V: no me vuelvas a pedir un fa...- bulma sin querer le da un pequeño beso en los labios

bulma se separa al sentir que lo que beso no fue su mejilla

B: Lo siento no fue intensional

vegeta seguia en shok

B: Olvidalo si- sale corriendo a un bosque cerca de ahy, se detiene en un arbol-que hice - se dice ella misma-sale corriendo a su reino y llega- uf ya llegue, reino dulce reino

L: señorita donde estaba? , y que hace vestida si?

B: ha?- ve que estaba vestida como vampiro y ve que estaba transformada- rayos, ahora vuelvo linda voy a mi habitación

L: si señorita

bulma sube las escaleras corriendo y en una casi se tropiesa :v

B: diablos siempre me pasa esto a mi- entra a su habitacion y cierra la puerta con seguro- dios que hice... lo bese- se toma el cabello frustrada. recuerda algo y se dirige a su cama- maldito espejo ve lo que causaste, ashh- se sienta en la cama- quiero verlo- le dice al espejo

ve al vampiro en su castillo caminando de un lado a otro

V: por que diablos hizo eso... por que me beso- se toca los labios - demonios vegeta deja de pensar en eso. se dice asi mismo-ahg te odio maldita mujer

B: maldito engreido- cierra el espejo y se acuesta en su cama- por que es tan arrogate- se dice a si misma

se levanta de su cama y se pone al centro de su habitacion y se quita la transformación, entra al baño y de da una larga ducha, cuando termina sale y se enrolla en una toalla y se pone algo mas comodo

baja y ve a linday a los demas empleados riendo y comiendo la cena de navidad

L: señorita bulma desea cenar

B: pu-puedo estar aqui con ustedes?

L: claro señorita, no sera la primera navidad que pasamos juntos

B: pero si la primera que paso sola- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

L: no llore señorita , no esta sola nos tiene a nosotros cierto muchachos

todos: si princesa

B: gracias- se limpia sus ojos y se sienta con los demas y se dispone a cenar con ellos

y asi paso la navidad con sus mas fieles servidores ella los llamaba " la segunda familia" entre chistes, risas y recuerdos

bulma al terminar todo se dirige a su habitacion y se avienta en la cama

B: no ha sio una navidad tan mala despues de todo-se acomoda y se tapa con su cobija y se toca los labios- haaa- suspira, apaga su lampara y a los pocos minutos quedo profundamente dormida ya que fue un dia agotador para ella.

 ** _oliwi ya tenia mucho q no actualizaba pero como dije este especial tiene un poco que ver con los demas cap_** ** _les dare un maraton no se cuantos caoitulos puedan ser pero yo les avisare cuando es el final del maraton ahorita en unos minitos subo los demas_** _ **L** as Raiders 0/0_


	6. capítulo 4 un nuevo amigo

Pov Bulma

Después de la clase de educación física el maestro nos mando a ducharnos.

En las duchas yo me sentía muy incomoda,pues en el colegio de los hechiceros, no había duchas, es de puras mujeres pero termina siendo incómodo.

Pov narrador

Bulma incomoda entra a las duchas, las chicas al verla entrar se le quedan viendo

B: ho...hola-dice tímida

Chicas: eueueueu es la chica nueva uuui hola

B: hehehe si hola Jejeje- se le acerca una chica

???: así que tu eres la nueva he -poniendose en frente de bulma

B: he si soy yo- dijo nerviosa

???: bulma verdad?

B: s...si

???: bueno bulma yo soy zara un gusto

B: igualmente Jejeje

Z: tu fuiste la que busco a vegeta verdad?

B: si ammm porque la pregunta?

Z: nada sólo para decirte que te alejes, el es mi novio, y no quiero terminar mal contigo ok

B: e...es tu novio?- suspira resignada- esta bien - entra a una bañera

Ella entra se desviste y entra al agua pensando en todo lo que zara le había dicho, salio ya vestida del baño, ya que se cambio dentro de la regadera

Al salir se topa con ciertas personas besándose en el pasillo

Pov Bulma

Salí de las duchas y lo primero que veo al salir es a vegeta y a zara besándose en el pasillo camine y mientras lo hacia pensaba * no manches se lo va a tragar*

Llegue junto a ello y "accidentalmente" choque con el hombro de zara, y digo accidental porque en realidad quería hacerlo, ella estaba arruinando mis planes

Z: hooo Bulma- separándose un poco de vegeta

B: lo siento no te vi- en su mente*pudrete maldita bruja .l.*

Z: no te preocupes- sonriendo falsamente- mira Bulma el es vegeta Mi novio- recalcando la palabra Mi

B: si ya lo conozco- evitando cruzar miradas

Z: pff claro es obvió reconocerlo, es el mas apuesto y claro es nuestro príncipe, esta claro que alguien como tu lo conozca...- bulma desaparece (jajaja la mando alv)- como se le ocurre dejarme hablando sola

V: okey?- con cara de estas locas que?

Z: bueno, en que estábamos veggi

V: no me llames así, sabes que odio que me rebajen a tales apodos

Z: lo siento veggi no te enojes- acercándose a el, casi para besarse

V: sabes que, ya me aburriste- la separa bruscamente de el- nos vemos luego- haciéndole una señal con los dedos

En el salón ya se encontraba bulma sentada en su lugar viendo la venta pensando* y ahora que haré, en eso se le acerca un chico

???: ho...hola soy goku un gusto

B: que? Hee? A si igualmente, yo soy bulma

G: puedo sentarme un rato contigo?

B: si no hay problema

G: bueno bulma hablame sobre ti

B: púes no hay mucho que hablar de mi, solo soy la hija de un vampiro campesino, siempre estudie en casa y es mi primera vez estudiando en un colegio así Jejeje- invento todo eso para que fuera creíble

G: tu primera vez hmp, con razón Jejeje- con su mano tras su nuca

B: se nota mucho?

G: si pues es que te viste muy nerviosa en el baño, además de que no te sabes ninguna rutina de aqui, a si que si se te nota mucho

B: a que te refieres con rutina? Jejeje, es que no... Espera dijiste que estaba nerviosa al entrar al baño?... Acaso me viste?

G: el horario... Que? no solo que te vi cúando ibas a entrar al baño

B: hoo lo siento Jejeje

G: oye a ti te gusta vegeta no?- susurrándole, haciendole cara picara 7v7

B: que? Po...porque lo dices

G: bueno es que siempre a chicas lindas como tu les gusta vegeta Jejeje

B: awww enserio crees q soy bonita?

G: porque lo dudas?

B: bueno es porque es mi primer día de vampiro- no dándose cuenta de su error

G: amm tu primer día de vampiro?- rascándose la cabeza confundido

B: que? Yo dije eso, no,has de haber escuchado mal yo dije que es mi primer día en un colegio de vampiros

G: mmm púes yo escuché muy bien - la mira de no me mientas dime 7-7

B: haaa mira ya vino el maestro adiós ya vete- haciéndole movimientos con la mano

G: okey okey tranquila

B* fiu casi soy descubierta tonta, tonta*- mientras se da sopes ella misma

Prof: bien chicos hoy veremos blablablabla- bulma dejó de prestar atención a la clase

B*y ahora que hare, tiene novia, pero no me quiero meter en problemas*

Prof: señorita bulma, tiene algo que compartir con la clase, ya que veo que lo esta prestando atención

B: ha?! N...no maestro disculpe - baja la cabeza apenada

Prof: entonces preste atención

B: esta bien- dijo resignada

Pov Bulma

La clase de ese maestro había estado muy aburrida, pero en un momento me siento observada pero lo ignoro, llego la sagrada hora de que esa clase acabara en eso se me acerca goku

B: holis goku

G: hola me preguntaba de que si querías que fuéramos amigos, ya que ser el consejero real de vegeta es muy aburrido y aparte no tengo muchos amigo, Jejeje creo que solo vegeta

B: Siii goku esta bien no me vendría mal tener un amigo aquí, mejor dicho mi primer amigo

G: entonces contigo y vegeta ya tengo 2 amigos

B:Siii...

De pronto me empecé a sentir débil, tuve un mareo y goku lo noto

G: bulma esta bien?... Wow tu cabello- dijo para después verme sorprendido

B: que?- vi que mi cabello se estaba haciendo como en realidad era y los colmillos me empezaron a cambiar

Diablos no alimente a esta transformación y se esta desvaneciendo necesitó irme de aquí antes de que la transformación se quite por completo

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del salón y salí desesperada al pasillo y empece a buscar con la mirada algo que me ayudara y vi un bebedero y me acerqué corriendo a el y presione el botón y veo que de el sale sangre ¡perfecto! Me acerqué al chorro de sangre que salia y empecé a beber de el, bebía frenéticamente, había olvidado lo que había dicho mi padre de alimentarme de sangre,Después de beber la sangre a los pocos segundo me siento mucho mas fuerte y veo que la transformación regreso, limpio la orilla de mi labio de la cual escurría poca sangre, y suspire aliviada

???: hey tu, sabia que algo ocultabas

B: como,cuando donde? Hehehe que? Ha de haber sido mi imaginación-dije asustada

???: no lo fue- susurraron cerca de mi oído y me asusto demasiado

B: haaa!- volteo y golpeó al que me asusto-vegeta!?

V: por que me golpeaste?

B: por que tu me asustaste

V: hmp como sea- me toma de los brazos y me acorrala en la pared-

Me vas a decir ahora mismo que es lo que ocultas entendiste

Levanto la mirada y veo sus ojos negros de cerca, que me dejaron hipnotizada, es como si con sus ojos absorbieran cualquier pizca de luz trayendo con el solo oscuridad

No pude contestarle me quede estática cuando cruzamos miradas( sus ojos cambian de color, seria como en la de crepúsculo de un momento cambia a negro y ese era ese momento :v)

V: contestame!! Que es lo que ocultas maldita sea!!- grito perdiendo la paciencia

Y lo único que pasaba x mi cabeza en ese momento era

* mierda y ahora que?* **_Que les esta pareciendo el maraton hee dejen sus review en seguida subire el otro_** ** _L_** _as Raiders 0/0_


	7. capítulo 5 El sueño

Pov Bulma

Estaba estática, nunca creí estar tan asustada y ansiosa a la vez con tal solo tenerlo cerca, en el susto es comprensible por que es el vampiro mas peligroso y fuerte de todo el mundo, pero ansiosa es lo extraño, es como si con tal solo su cercanía, tuviera ansias de probar eso labios carmesí, imaginarme los sobre mis labios, eso aroma embriagante que el porta, me esta volviendo loca, necesito salir de aquí... Es que no entiendo. Que me ocurre

V: dime de una maldita vez que es lo que ocultas!! - en sus ojos se notaba lo furioso que estaba

B: Y...yo n...no estoy ocultando nada!- estaba nerviosa pero necesitaba ser valiente... Eso cambio cuando le empezaron a crecer y afilar sus colmillos

V: estoy perdiendo la paciencia maldita sea!!!- sus ojos volvieron al color rojo

B: pues pierde la, yo no estoy ocultando nada ya te lo dije!!!- si el quería jugar rudo, yo también podía hacerlo

El cerro los ojos como tratando de contenerse, pero de un momento a otro, me estaba jalando del brazo llevándome a no se donde, pero de seguro ese lugar era el lugar del fin de mi gran mentira y seguro hasta mi muerte, así que yo forceje con el para evitar que el me llevara, tenia que aprovechar esta fuerza que tenia

B: sueltame!! Me estas lastimando maldito parásito chupa sangre!!- lo escuche reír ante mi comentario y eso me enfureció, nadie se burla de la gran bulma

Así que con el brazo que tenia libre, le encaje mis uñas en la parte de la nuca, sacándole un poco de sangre y llenando a mis uñas de ella

V: haaa!!-escuche un quejido de dolor de su parte

El se agacho un poco y puso su mano en la herida viendo que tenia un poco de sangre, pero su herida sano al instante.

Aproveche de distracción para empezar a correr súper rápido, estaba distraída, en como me había sentido cuando estaba cerca de vegeta, pero estaba tan distraída que no note que vegeta ya estaba frente a mi, choque con el,los dos caímos al suelo, mejor dicho el encima de mí.

V: eres una maldita!! Y las pagaras por lo que me hiciste - en eso momento enserio estaba muerta de miedo, en eso ojos rojos se veía furia y odio

No pude decir nada por que ciertas voces que yo conocía nos hablaban

Z: veggi!! Que haces?- ahy estaba zara de el lado izquierdo el pasillo*haaa al menos me salvo de esta, ya me esta cayendo un poco mejor*

G: Bulma me preocupe por ti a si que vine a busca...- estando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba zara- interrumpo algo?

Me sonroje al notar que ellos me vieron en esta situación y en tan vergonzosa posición

B: hehehe noo!- lo aventé y lo quite de encima de mi y me acercó a goku- no te preocupes estoy bien...nos vamos

G: Siii vamos- me voy junto con goku al salón, no había maestro por que el maestro no había asistido- así que tu y vegeta hee 7v7

B:que?noo!!como puedes creer eso- dije volteando hacia otro lado para que goku no notara mi sonrojo

G: esta bien pues te creo no te enojes, me calló

Trascurrieron las clases normales, vegeta y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra y ni una mirada, mi primer día no fue tan malo, incluso creo que me agrado

Al salir goku me llevo volando a un bosque cercano de la frontera que separaba mi reino al de ellos, el insistía en llevarme a mi casa pero yo lo convencí de que no lo hiciera diciéndole que tenia que conseguir algo del bosque y que de hay me dirigía a mi casa

Al ver que goku ya se había ido me quito la transformación y me teletransporto a mi castillo hay encuentro a mi mama ayudando a linda a preparar la mesa

RNAB: hoo hola hijita!- sonriendo de la manera que solo ella sabe hacer

B: hola mama- dándole un beso en la mejilla

RNAB:como te fue? Hay chicos lindos, fueron buenos contigo?

B:he? si mama me fue bien, y fueron muy amables, y bueno si hay chicos lindos- y no se por que en ese momento al decir eso, me llegó a la mente el rostro de vegeta, cuando estábamos súper cerca

RNAB: hoo!!que bien hijita, luego me presentas alguno para que tenga una cita conmigo jojojo

B: jaja hay mama que cosas dices... Mama me voy a mi habitación estoy muy cansada

RNAB: si hija esta bien que descanses- subí las escaleras, entro a mi habitación

Y me acuesto en la cama, no me importo cambiarme ya que estaba muy cansada, me puse a pensar y a recordar todo lo que había pasado el dia de hoy,y con esos pensamientos caí rendida y profundamente dormida

Pov vegeta( hasta que)

Después del estúpido "incidente" que tuve con esa mocosa, pase las clases normales, solo que debes en cuando veía a la mocosa discretamente, no entiendo como desde ese momento que la tuve tan cerca, sentí una sensación extraña, no me la puedo sacar de la maldita cabeza.

No entiendo el porque, pero esto tiene que acabar ¡ya!

Después de la escuela me voy a mi castillo, en realidad me importa un comino lo que los sirvientes me preguntaban, yo solo los ignoraba.

Me dirigí a mi habitación me habiento a mi cama y al cerrar los ojos veo a la mocosa peliazul cuando tan sólo unos centímetros nos separaban, me levanto rápidamente y entro al baño y me echo agua fría en la cara, al salí me desvisto quedando en puro bóxer y me meto a ami cama

Pronto amanecería y tengo que estar dormido a esa hora

Cierro los ojos y quedo profundamente dormido

Estaba yo en la cama con una mujer,no podía ver su rostro, solo se que escuchó que susurra mi nombre 'vegeta' y luego nos dábamos un beso, de hay se paso a un sofá cerca de una chimenea

La misma mujer estaba sentada pero estaba ¿embarazada? Y yo estaba ahí junto a ella, esa mujer tenia el rostro distorsionado

De un de repente estoy ahí luchando con alguien que quiere lastimarla y escucho el grito de una mujer y lo único que recuerdo es ver la mano pálida sin vida

Acaso esa mujer había ¿muerto?

¿La habían matado? Y pasa el rostro de esa mocosa peliazul cuando estábamos tan Cerca y al ver su rostro, comienzo a escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

Me desperté rápidamente y note que estaba respirando agitado y estaba sudando, ¿Que habrá significado ese sueño? Acaso era una premonición o algo parecido

Sea lo que sea esto, ya no tiene porque volver a pasar, a través de las cortinas color negro puedo ver que ya se esta asomando el sol, necesitó volver a dormir

Me acuesto en mi cama y no tardo nada en que haya quedado de nuevo profundamente dormido.

Y paso por mi cabeza

* que diablos era ese maldito sueño*

 **wow _que sera ese sueño hee jaja diganme que le parece dejen sus review_** ** _bye besos_** _ **L** as Raiders 0/0_


	8. capítulo 6 El espejo

Pov narrador

Al día siguiente

Una chica peliazul se levanta mas temprano que de costumbre, así que se levanta y entra al baño a prepararse su tan merecida ducha de relajación,se desviste.

Entra a la tina completamente desnuda y cierra sus ojos al sentir el contacto del agua tibia con su piel, de un momento a otro, aparece la imagen de aquel vampiro que tiene que conquistar, ese frío, orgulloso y peligroso vampiro, que podría matarla sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

Recordó esos ojos negros, profundos e infinitos como el mismo espacio, la oscuridad misma que mata cualquier pizca de luz, esos ojos negros, que al verlos se puede llegar a sentir melancolía y tristeza, pero ella no, ella estaba fascinada con esos ojos llenos de misterio, que ella quiere ser capaz de descubrir, que al enojarse cambian a rojo sangre, que puedes sentir el miedo hasta por cada uno de tus cabellos, y en cierto caso hasta la muerte misma.

Esas finas facciones que el porta con esa piel bronceada perfectamente, pero que lo hacen lucir muy masculino.

Esos labios gruesos bien definidos, que siempre dejan la duda de el sabor que tendrán o tocarlos para sentir lo delicados que pueden llegar a ser.

Esos colmillos súper filosos que con una mordida sin la mas mínima fuerza puede perforar su delicada piel

Sonrió ligeramente de saber que esta pensando eso, y de haber deseado esos labios apetecibles sobre los suyos y unirlos en un "beso perfecto" según ella.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza por que... ¡Que rayos le esta pasando!.

Sale de la tina y se enrolla en una toalla y sale del baño y se dispone a escoger su ropa para otro día en su nuevo colegio de vampiros

Empieza a buscar en toda su ropa algo que le agrade y escogió un vestido azul marino con puntos blancos un poco arriba de la rodilla con un fajo delgado color café que va en la cintura y una chamarra de cuero negra y unos botines del mismo color

Se transforma y se cambia se va a observar a un espejo y ve que la ropa le queda perfecto, pero nota un pequeño defecto que era su cabello (que mujer no tiene problemas con eso)

Así que comienza a peinarse haciendo una trenza a un lado dejando el resto de su cabello suelto

Queda satisfecha con su apariencia por que su cabello en forma de vampiro le da un toque especial a ese conjunto

Va a preparar sus cosas en una bolsa que lleva como mochila, y baja ya lista

L: ¿ya se va señorita Bulma?- traía unos libros de cocina en sus manos

B: si les avisas a mi papás por favor, necesitó alimentar esta transformación

L: Esta bien señorita que le valla bien

Sale y se teletransporta al otro reino al llegar al mismo bosque que ella concurría, comienza a buscar su comida si usaba poderes se darían cuenta de su presencia.

Así que utilizo su súper olfato que tiene como vampiro para buscar su comida, olfatea a un venado a si que con su velocidad se aproxima a el pero muy discretamente para no asustarlo y que huyera, se esconde detrás de un árbol y cuando ve que el venado esta distraído salta para atrapar al venado (bn escena amanecer parte 2)

El venado trataba de luchar pero era en vano

B: lo siento venadito pero necesito tu sangre - susurra para luego hacer crecer sus colmillos y morderlo fuertemente en el cuello dejándolo sin ninguna gota de sangre

Al terminar deja al cuerpo sin vida del venado y limpia la orilla de su boca de la cual caía un pequeño hilo de sangre

Pov Bulma

No puedo creer lo que hice...mate a ese pobre venado, soy una asesina, me siento demasiado culpable pero eso al parecer no le importa a mi cuerpo, que acepto la sangre de ese indefenso venado con gusto, por que comienzo a sentir mas fuerza y mucho poder... Así que esto sienten los vampiros sienten al cazar, pero si así me siento con la sangre animal, como me sentiría con beber la sangre de alguien de otra raza...¡Que idea tan excitante!... Pero que estoy diciendo si soy un monstruo, valla creo que estoy Volviéndome loca (igual que la escritora de esta historia :v)

Corro y veo que mi velocidad aumento diría que soy mas rápida que un vampiro promedio o normal al menos

Llego al castillo que es el instituto y veo que las puertas están abiertas así que entro y veo a pocos alumnos por los pasillos

Me dirijo a mi salón y veo que vegeta ya esta en su lugar, así que lo ignoro y me voy a mi lugar. Estaba apuntó de llegar a la puerta pero siento que alguien jala bruscamente de mi y choco con la pared

V: ayer te salvaste mocosa por tu estúpido amigo kakarotto - estábamos tan cerca

Bulma: y que vas a hacerme o que - lo reto

Me ve a los ojos y se queda inmóvil cuando reaccionó se alejo de mi como si quemara y creo que comenzó a doler le la cabeza ya que se agarraba de ella haciendo muecas regreso a su lugar y quedó profundo en sus pensamientos

Pov vegeta (que zukulento)

Por fin iba a a encarar a esa mocosa y descubrir su maldito secreto

V: ayer te salvaste mocosa por tu estúpido amigo kakarotto - estaba demasiado cerca de ella que podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban

B: y que vas a hacerme o que - así que me quiere retar tiene agallas la niña... Esto sera divertido

Levantó la mirada pero al hacerlo vi la mano fría sin movilidad de esa mujer y el llanto de bebé y me comenzó a doler la cabeza a si que la agarre entre mis manos para calmar el dolor y me aleje de ella tengo que sacarme ese maldito sueño si no me volverá loco, me voy a mi lugar ignorándola por completo y me quede pensando

¿Por que sueño eso? ¿ sera una premonición ?

¿Me atormentará diario?¿cuando se irá? Ahg!!! Maldita sea!!

Pov narrador

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar a la escuela y a su respectiva aula y el aula donde se encontraban vegeta y bulma comenzó q llenarse de mas alumnos entre ellos estaba Goku que se acerca a Bulma y se sienta con ella

G: hola bulma

B: hola Goku - sonriendo le amigable

G: bulma sabe qué puedes contar conmigo para todo verdad, y que me puedes contar todo - tomando un semblante serio

B: si, ¿pero a que viene eso? - confundida por el cambio de actitud de goku

G: no vallas a decir que yo te dije si no vegeta me mata

B: si esta bien pero dime (me jajaja ok no )

G: lo que pasa es que vegeta no dejaba de hablar de ti en la mañana que estábamos entrenando

B: que? Enserio?- en su tono de mostró ¿feliz?

G: si bueno, hablaba de un secreto que tienes y que pronto descubrirá

B: Que?

G: y quiero saber si es verdad y que puedes contar conmigo

B: Jejeje lo se Goku no te preocupes, el esta obsesionado con que yo oculto algo pero no es verdad - fingiendo muy bien

G: mmm estas segura bulma- rascándose la cabeza un poco

B: si goku

G: entonces creeré en ti

Dios ella si que se sentía culpable por mentirle así a su amigo, si que era un monstruo, a sus ojos

El profesor entro y comenzó a impartir su clase, bulma por su parte ponía atención y lo más importante lo escribía en su cuaderno

Pero por otra parte cierto vampiro peli flama estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tenia curiosidad de saber que se significado tenía aquel sueño así que investigaría sobre ello

La clase termino y todos fueron al receso, bulma y goku se dirigieron a la cafetería donde pedirían su comida, al llegar a la fila empezaron a platicar de cosa triviales para esperar su turno.

Al llagar la señora de la cafetería les preguntaban el tipo de sangre que quería comer

Sc:(señora cafetería)-¿sangre?- le pregunto a su amigo de cabellos alborotados

G: O por favor- la señora le entrego una bolsa llena de sangre marcada por O -gracias

Bulma no sabía que elegir era la primera vez que asistía a la cafetería y era extraño para ella a si que imito lo que dijo su amigo ya que no tenia idea de que decir

Sc: ¿sangre?- le preguntó a ella

B:ammm... Etto- dijo exactamente lo que dijo goku- O por favor - la señora le entrego la bolsa de sangre y ella salio de la fila, ella y goku se fueron a sentar a una mesa para disfrutar de su comida (la idea de la cafetería se me acaba de ocurrir)

Al terminar de comer Bulma y goku regresaron a su aula y al poco tiempo sonaron la campana y entro el maestro al salón

Las clases pasaron aburridas para los alumnos así que cuando dio el toque de salida casi todos gritaron y salieron corriendo de la escuela

G: bulma quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le ofreció

B: no, bueno me puedes llevar al bosque

G: bueno esta bien

La agarro de la cintura y la llevo volando al bosque

B: gracias goku, mañana nos vemos bye - le da un beso en la mejilla

G: esta bien bulma, adiós - sale volando de aquel bosque

Bulma al ver que su amigo se iba hizo lo que frecuentemente hacia se teletransporto a su reino y saludo a sus padre

B: hola mama ya llegue - le dio un beso en la mejilla

RNAB: hola hijita como te fue - con una sonrisa que demostraba ternura

B: bien mamá, me voy a mi habitación me dices cuando la cena este lista- subió las escaleras a su habitación

Al llegar se sentó y de su cajón saco un espejo

B: quiero verlo - al instante se vio a vegeta caminado de un lugar a otro

V: por que rayo tengo esos malditos sueños que diablos significan haaa!! - gritaba desesperado

B: que serán esos sueños que lo tendrán tan agobiado?...mmmm como quisiera que me escuchara- y al parecer su deseo se cumplió- que sera lo que te preocupa vegeta?- se dijo a si misma

V: que? Quien anda ahy ??- buscando por todas partes - eres tu mocosa?

Ella palideció al darse cuenta que el si la escuchaba

V: eres tu mocosa contesta!!??

B: mierda, haa!! Maldito espejo- se dijo a si misma

V: espejo!?? Donde diablos estas no te veo, sal de una maldita vez si no me las pagaras

B: jajaja aunque quisieras no puedes vegeta, estoy demasiado lejos de ti - dijo triunfante

V: eso crees- empezó a olfatear y logro percibir que el olor de aquella mocosa había cambiado ahora olía a pura sangre y de un momento a otro desapareció de la habitación

B: que? A donde rayos se fue- dejo el espejo en su buró y entro al baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara al salir volvió a tomar el espejo y vio a vegeta pero estaba...

¡¡ en el reino... Mejor dicho afuera de su habitación!!

B: no no no - estaba pálida del susto- no puede ser ahora que haré

Al voltear a la ventana veo la silueta del vampiro afuera de su balcon volando cruzado de brazos, vio su silueta a través de las cortinas

Y se comenzó a escuchar una risa que provenía de afuera que al parecer era de el

V: jajaja te encontré mocosa - reía pero era una risa que daba terror

B: no no que haré? - ya Faltándome un poco la respiración- diablos maldito espejo

Y vio que la ventana y la cortina comenzaron a moverse dando la indicación de que vegeta estaba entrando...

Continuara...

 **omg!!!! q pasara jaja lamento decirles q este fue el final del maraton**

 **pero no se preocupen pronto subire otro cap mientras descansare un poco y me relajare**

 **pero**

 **dejen sus review me siento solitaria**

 **no muerdo...eso creo jaja no se crean**

 **L** _as Raiders 0/0_


	9. capitulo 7 El experimen (05-26 16:57:47)

Olí soy sho de nuevo

Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes si

C q me ausente mucho pero quería subir cap cuando llegara a 1k de leídas y lo logro!!

Gracias x estarme apoyando y le agradezco a esas personas que estuvieron desde el inicio conmigo y mi historia

Me gustan sus mensajes alentandome a seguir y agradecerle a cierta personita que me insistía en subir capítulo jaja bno sin mas

Aquí va el capitulo

Besos

Las Raiders 0/0

Y vio que la ventana y la cortina comenzaron a moverse dando la indicación de que vegeta estaba entrando...

Bulma rápidamente se transforma e intenta esconderse lo malo es que no había lugar donde hacerlo, entonces uso toda su inteligencia y decidió esconderse cerca de la ventana.

Las cortinas de su habitación ya habían sido completamente abiertas por susodicho vampiro, el al no ver nada entra por que estaba seguro que escucho a aquella mocosa peli-azul

Al entrar completamente a asa extraña habitación que tenia un olor embriagante de verdad, tenia que ser sincero ese olor lo enloqueció. Cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse mas en ese olor que enloquecería a cualquier vampiro, escucho un estornudo detrás de el, se volteo para encarar a esa persona.

V:hmp, pésimo escondite hee mocosa- dijo burlona mente

B: shhh puedes callarte, pueden descubrirnos- acercándose a el a. Gran velocidad tapándole la boca

V: hdjvaizhsbdjs- balbuceando

B: que?

V:dige k jshxbqkfn

B: que? Es que no te entiendo

V: quietame la mono de le bocu- intentando quitarse la mano de bulma, pero como no vio otra alternativa uso la vieja confiable

B: no te la quitare por que... Ahhhg vegeta que asco!!!...- quitándole la mano de la boca a vegeta limpiándose la saliva, exactamente vegeta le chupo la mano

V: tu tienes la culpa por no quitarme la mano cuando te dije- cruzándose de brazos

B: pero por que saliva?... Bueno eso no importa... ¿Que haces aquí?

V:me retaste en venir a buscarte ¿no?-acercándose a la ventana- ahora dime que haces aquí, por que, que yo sepa este es otro reino y otra raza, confiesa mocosa azulada ¿esto tiene q ver con tu secreto?

B: ¿que? Amm etto...- comenzó a tartamudear- que tonterías dices no entiendo por que estas obsesionado con que tengo un secreto

V: mmm, entonces ¿que haces aquí?-sospechando

B: bueno lo que pasa es que...- jugando con su cabello nerviosa

V: es que...?-esperando la repuesta de Bulma

B: mi padre aparte de ser un campesino común es un científico, si eso- sonriendo orgullosa por mentir tan bien y que no se le quebrara la voz

V: y eso tiene algo que ver con que estés aquí? En el reino de los hechiceros

B: emm si, lo que pasa es que mi papa me mando a traer un material que necesitaba para un experimento precisamente en esta habitación. Lo hizo por que sabe que soy fuerte e inteligente -recargandose en un libro que estaba muy en la esquina de un mueble, así q se cayo el libro casi junto con ella- ay! No pasa nada, no me iba a caer nada de eso Jejeje

V: vaya elección vino a escojer ese viejo con tal "inteligente y fuerte chica"- dijo sarcástico

B: pues aun que no lo creas lo soy, por que quien te gano el la clase de educación física hee - dijo burlona-¡ yo lo hice! ¡Yo lo hice!- cantando un pequeño coro

V: hmp, solo me deje ganar ya que eras la nueva- volteando su cara

B: si claro lo que digas pequeño veggi

V: no me vuelvas a llamar así entendiste- advirtiéndole

B: ya encontré lo que tenia que llevar, vámonos antes de que alguien entre y nos vea- agarra un objeto que no vio solo lo agarro

Vegeta sale volando de la habitación, cuando nota que Bulma no se mueve de su lugar

V: ¿vas a venir o te quedaras hay parada?

B: es que no... No se volar-dijo apenada

V:que? Entonces te quedaras, adiós - se voltea listo para irse

B: vegeta!! Por favor siii- haciendo cara de cachorro

V: hmp conmigo eso no funciona mocosa - alejándose

B: vegeta!! Si me ayudas, amm seré tu esclava por una semana

V: una semana?- mostrando interes- harás todo lo que yo quiera?

B: tengo otra opción?

V: esta bien- regresa a la ventana y toma a Bulma de la cintura, sale de la ventana y vuela a toda velocidad

B:ay!! Se mas delicado - sujetándose fuertemente del cuello de vegeta

V: hmp no es mi culpa que seas una vampiro muy débil, aveces creo que no lo eres

B:hee amm si si lo soy, sólo que nunca fui entrenada para saber manejar bien mis poderes y eso

V: como sea- dijo indiferente

B: oye amm ¿me entrenarías tu para saber controlar mis poderes?- dijo tímida

V: No, ahora callate que me des concentras

B: anda vegeta, se lo pediría a goku pero...

V: que a kakarotto jajajaja suerte con eso niña

B: exacto es muy distraído, por eso le pido ayuda la mas fuerte y genial príncipe de los vampiro- su táctica especial "elevarle el ego"

V: en eso tienes razón, soy el mas fuerte del universo

B: lo vez, ¿entonces que dices?

V: lo hare... Pero si aplazas el trato a 2 semanas

B: Que? Estas loco no, no lo haré

V: entonces esa es mi respuesta con lo de tu entrenamiento

B: ashh... Esta bien, lo haré 2 semanas

V, ya esta dicho- extendiéndole la mano

B: pues ya que- respondiendo el saludo cerrando el trato

Así ellos volaron hasta llegar al otro reino como de costumbre bulma le pidió a vegeta dejarla en aquel bosque, el tenía curiosidad del por que, así q comenzó a cuestionarla demasiado, ella ya estaba harta de tantas preguntas por parte de el así que la única respuesta que le dio fue " necesito ir a cazar". Vegeta nunca le gusto el ver como cazaban o se alimentaban los otros vampiros así que sin decir algo se fue del bosque y se fue a su palacio.

Pov vegeta

Llegue a mi palacio y me fui directo a mi habitación, necesitaba descansar, me acoste en mi cama y cerre los ojos, ya estaba mas relajado, hasta que escucho que tocan la puerta a principio lo ignore y seguía con lo ojos cerrados hasta que escucho que tocaron de nuevo abrí mis ojos de mala gana y me levante" maldición que nadie puede tener paz"

Abrí la puerta y estaba un guardia

V: que?

Gdia: alteza su padre el gran rey solicita su presencia en el salón principal

V: hmp- salí de me habitación y estaba caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegue a mi destino, los guardias me vieron e inmediatamente y abrieron las puertas. Al llegar vi al rey sentado en su trono, hice una reverencia mostrando mi lealtad y respeto hacia el

V: majestad me informaron que solicitaba mi presencia- aun con mi reverencia

RV: hijo, levantaté, solicitaba tu presencia por qué me entere de algo que nos perjudica, ven sigueme- el rey se levanta de su trono y yo comienzo a seguirlo hasta un pequeño despacho

RV: hijo me he enterado que un individuo de la raza de los hechiceros esta invadiendo nuestro reino

V:que? ¿a que se refiere majestad?

RV: que un individuo de la raza de los hechiceros esta aquí, no se en realidad para que motivos pero lo que se es que quieren investigar de nosotros, ten cuidado hijo mio por que son muy poderosos y ellos pueden ocultarse transformándose en uno de nosotros, sea para lo que sea que este individuo este aquí estaremos listos y que no nos tome por sorpresa, te pido que me ayudes a investigar sobre este individuo y si sabes algo me lo digas de inmediato

V:esta bien majestad si me entero de algo sobre ese asunto le informare de inmediato

RV: eso espero hijo, puedes retirarte- sin decir mas salgo y me dirijo a mi habitación y entro a la cama y cierro los ojos

Comienzo a recordar cuando aquella mocosa esta en ese reino metida en una habitación del castillo de aquella raza ¿ sera que ella es ese individuo? No no lo creo esa mocosa es muy torpe y ni siquiera sabe mentir, pero entonces ¿ por la encontré en ese lugar? ¿Por que cuando la estaba ubicando su presencia se sentía diferente, como un pura sangre?

¿ por que es diferente a las demás chicas vampiro del colegio? ¿Será que me llama la atención? No ni de juego, estaría cayendo muy bajo si lo hace

Necesitaré hablar mañana con ella y que me diga si sabe algo sobre ese individuo hechicero, por eso se encontraba en ese lugar

Me cambien dejándome en puros bóxer me adentre a las sabanas y caí a los poco minutos en un profundo sueño

Pov narradora kawaii ok no :'v

Vegeta estaba en un debate mental por que no sabía si creer en lo que la peli-azul le dijo sobre lo de su padre el campesino científico o no, mientras nuestra hechicera peli-azul seguía en aquel bosque

Pov Bulma

Dios casi me descubre tendré que ser mas discreta sigo en el bosque por que ¿ que tal si al estúpido vampiro se le ocurre buscar mi presencia otra vez? Tendré que irme caminando para no levantar sospechas.

Comienzo a caminar, en ese transcurso estuve pensando en lo que pasó y en el espejo, haaa ese espejo solo me ha traído problemas.

Llegue a mi reino y decidí pasar por un pequeño pueblo cercano para distraerme pero tendré que irme caminando para no arriesgarme, al llegar al pueblo gente me miraba, algunos con miedo y otros se ponían a la defensiva, y los entiendo por que aún no me he quitando la transformación.

Seguí caminando hasta que vi que unos niños estaban jugando y solo me vieron y se alejaron de mi con miedo, hay es cuando mande todo por la borda, si vegeta me descubría no me importaba, así que no me importo el lugar, que hubiera gente, si ubicaban mi presencia y se sentía como un pura sangre, solo me quite la transformación ahí mismo, algunas personas me miraban con asombro y otras con alivio, de seguro por que ya sabían que era la princesa haciendo mi "misión".

Al terminar mi recorrido por el pueblo llegue al palacio con dos guardias vigilando, que al verme abrieron las puertas dejándome entrar para después cerrarlas, comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo de la entrada, se me hizo eterno esos minutos que hice caminando por hay, hasta el fondo de este visualice una gran puerta blanca con decoraciones de oro vigilada por unos guardias me vieron e inmediatamente me abrieron la puerta al entrar estaba en salón principal ahí estaban mis padres bailando juntos una bella melodía, no quise interrumpirlos así que fui directo a la gran escalera y subí por ella para llegar a mi habitación, al llegar a ella me acosté a mi cama y en eso escuche que tocaron la puerta inmediatamente me levante para abrir la puerta donde estaba mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

RNAB: hooo hijita no me di cuenta cuando llegaste ¿puedo pasar?

B, si pasa mamá, es que los vi a ti y a papa bailando y no quise interrumpirlos pero ¿ que necesitas?

RNAB: bueno hija solo quería hablar de mujer a mujer como te va con aquel apuesto vampiro

B: pues no muy bien que digamos, pero al menos me va a entrenar para poder controlarme como vampiro

RNAB: jojojo que bien hija por algo se empieza, ¿ quieres que te ayude a conquistarlo?

B: enserio mama me ayudarías

RNAB: claro hijita veamos mmm- estaba recordando algo pero yo estaba que me moría de la curiosidad

B: mmm? Que mamá dime- estaba muy ansiosa

RNAB: ya recuerdo una vez leí un libro sobre las razas del mundo y recuerdo una parte que decía que conquista a los vampiros

B: y que es

RNAB: recuerdo que decía que los conquistas con en olor

B: ¿que? Con el olor

RNAB: exacto hija, los vampiros tienes el sentido del olfato muy agudo así que si tienes un olor que los vuelva locos de seguro los tendrás rendidos a tus pies

B: bueno en eso tienes razón tienes olfato de sabuesos, pero ¿enserio así lo conquistare?

RNAB: no pierdes nada con intentarlo hija

B: en eso tienes razón, pero que olor debo de tener para que lo atraiga

RNAB: mmm tendremos que investigar

B: si

Yo y mi mamá salimos de mi habitación para ir a la biblioteca real e investigar algo, al llegar fuimos a la parte donde se encontraban puros libros sobre los vampiro así que yo tome algunos y mi mama otros.

Ya teníamos media hora buscando y no encontramos nada

RNAB: lo tengo!!- dijo triunfante

B: enserio y que dice

RNAB: dice que el olor a lavanda con calabaza vuelve locos a los vampiros tanto como a cualquier hombre

B: lavanda con calabaza, esta bien vamos a buscarlos

Mi mama y yo nos dirigimos a su jardín especial, ahí tiene cualquier tipo de flor, como de frutas y verduras

Así que mientras yo buscaba las calabazas mi madre buscaba las flores de lavanda

Cuando ya encontramos lo que necesitábamos regresamos a mi habitación y hice el hechizo debido para que la lavanda y la calabaza se hicieran una fragancia con un atomizador

B: listo, gracias mamá eres la mejor

RNAB: jojo de nada cariño, solo espero conocer a ese vampiro pronto

B:amm que dices mama, si lo traigo aquí es cuando ya sepan mí secreto

RNAB: bueno esperare hasta entonces, que descanses hija que ya es muy tarde adiós

Knb

B: si mamá tu también descansa los quiero!

Me fui directo a mi cama y cubrí con mis sabanas y quede profundamente dormida estaba realmente cansada

Pov narrador

Al día siguiente bulma se levanta y ve que son las 6:00 pm, aun tenia tiempo ya que el colegio comenzaba a las 8:00 pm (una vez lo explique pero puedo volver a hacerlo el colegio de los vampiros es de noche así que bulma descansa todo el día ya que salen a hora de la madrugada en la parte de arriba, los padres de bulma siempre esperan su regreso aunque sea de madrugada ya aclarado esto continuemos)

Así que bajo a comer con su familia extrañaba la comida normal, así que bajo y encontró a su madre en la cocina

RNAB: hoo hola cariño hoy te despertaste un poco mas rápido ¿quieres que te sirva?

B: bueno si es que extrañaba comer la comida normal y no solo sangre- haciendo cara de desagrado

Su madre comenzó a servirle comida y le dejo su plato en la mesa para que ella ya pudiera disfrutarlo

Bulma comenzó a comer muy rápido y al terminar su plato pidió mas comida

B: te juro mamá que extrañaba esto- saboreando se la comida

Su madre solo sonrió tiernamente y se dispuso a volver a llenarle el plato de comida, bulma al terminar se levanta de la mesa y le agradece a su madre por tan deliciosa comida, sube de regreso la gran escalera y entra a su habitación se dirige al baño se desviste y comienza a tomar una ducha

Luego recordó del atomizador que tenia y con su brazo alcanzó el frasco que se encontraba en el espejo, toma el frasco le quita la parte de arriba dejando caer un chorro en su contenido en el agua de su tina, vuelve a taparlo lo regresa a su lugar y se dispone a hundirse en el agua para llenarse de ese aroma todo el cuerpo

Al salir se envuelve en una toalla y sale para buscar su nuevo atuendo

Era informal pero aun así no dejaba de verse bien, dejo su cabello suelto. Reviso la hora y eran las 7:30 tenía tiempo para despedirse de sus padres

Baja de nuevo y ve a su papa sentado en una pequeña sala al fondo del gran salón principal, se acerca a ellos

RNAB: ¿cariño ya te vas?

B: si mama para llegar mas puntual de lo que acostumbro

Ri: esta bien hija y ya te pusiste...- refiriéndose al atomizador

B: si mama ya lo hice, bueno adiós mama- dándole un beso en la mejilla- adiós papa los veo al rato- despidiéndose de igual forma

Sale al salón principal y se transforma para después desvanecerse y llegar afuera del colegio en un pequeño rincón escondido

Sale como si nada y entra al colegio, todos los vampiros presentes al olerla comenzaron a acosarla y a perseguirla

Llego rápidamente a su aula queriendo cerrar la puerta evitando que los vampiros continúan acosándola, pero no puedo entonces visualizo a vegeta y le pidió ayuda

B: ve...vegeta puedes ayudarme por favor- empujando la puerta

V: y por que debería hacerlo- levantándose de su lugar acercándose a la puerta

B: por favor vegeta te necesito total sere tu esclava por 2 semanas y llegare a hacer hasta la cosa mas vergonzosa, así que esto no te cuesta nada

V: tienes razón te humillarlas si yo lo ordeno- se acerca a la puerta empujandola, cuando ya la cerraron le pusieron seguro

B: no se que les paso solo comenzaron a seguirme y...- vegeta la acorrala en la pared

Vegeta se acerca y comienza a olerla muy sensualmente 7v7, bulma por su parte estaba súper nerviosa pero con sentir a vegeta así sintió que sus piernas se le aflojaron perdió el control sobre ellas y comenzó a respirar agitada mente

V: tienes un olor que me vuelve loco

B: ve...vegeta

V: shhh callate dijistenque harías lo que yo quiera- comenzando a subirle la blusa

B: pero no me refería esoo!- intentando quitárselo

V: eso no funcionara- la toma de la cintura y la apega a el

???: cof cof interrumpo algo- vegeta y Bulma inmediatamente se separaron

B: goku!!- lo abraza y el por alguna razón también la huele aspirando su aroma

V: chh kakarotto- los ignoro y se regreso a su lugar

G: ¿estas bien?

B: si pero como llegaste estaba cerrado

G: es una habilidad mia, se teletransportarme

B: hoo gracias

G: no te preocupes pero por que estaban así tu y vegeta

B: amm larga historia- se dirigen a su haciendo y el maestro entra

Prof: buenas noches queridos alumnos

Todos: buenas noches maestro

Prof: bien hoy les explicare sobre su proyecto escolar es muy importante ya que vale la mitad de su calificación, este proyecto se tratara de una investigación detallada y muy explicita de una de las razas que tenemos en el mundo, ya sea la nuestra, las hadas hombres lobo etc ustedes eligieran cual, el trabajo será en binas ustedes por única ocasión podrán escoger a su pareja

G: tu y yo bulma?

B: s...- interrumpida

V: no puede por que sera mi pareja ¿cierto?, recuerda el trato

B: lo siento goku haré pareja con vegeta- desanimada

G: esta bien sera para la otra- se va

V: al salir me esperas nos vamos a mi palacio y ahí hacemos el trabajo

B: ok

Las clases pasaron rápido, ella y goku estaban juntos en el comedor claro los vampiros seguían acosándola, al terminar las clases todos se iban con sus parejas y ella tenia que esperar a vegeta

Luego de unos minutos esperándolo sale vegeta y se acerca a ella

V: vámonos- la toma de la cintura y salen volando del colegio

Al llegar muchos vampiros guardias la veían pervertida mente pero no fue mas allá de eso ya que venia con el príncipe llegan a una gran puerta negra vegeta abre la puerta haciéndose para un lado para dejar que ella pase

V: entra!

Bulma obedece y al entrar ve una gran cama al fondo y todo olía a vegeta así que supuso que esa era su habitación

V: aquí trabajaremos-, señalando una mesa con una lámpara como un pequeño estudio

Bulma se acerca y toma una silla y se sienta dejanso su mochila al lado de esta

B: bien de que raza investigáremos

V: de la nuestra claro

B: ok, cuanto tiempo tenemos para presentar esto

V: ese maestro siempre para trabajos así da un mes máximo

B: es buen tiempo, empecemos

Vegeta le pidió a sus trabajadores que trajeran libros sobre su raza, los trabajadores llegaron unos minutos después con algunos libros muy importantes sobre los vampiros comenzaron a leer vegeta y bulma estaban sentados juntos, vegeta se distrajo por que llegó una ventisca que hizo que de nuevo el aroma de bulma llegara a sus fosas nasales

Así que se le quedo mirando muy atento hasta que bulma se dio cuenta de ello

Pov bulma

Estaba muy atenta a mi lectura solinque en un momento, me sentía incomoda sentía que alguien me estaba mirando a si que volteo en dirección a vegeta el cual me esta viendo muy atentamente

B: amm, ya encontraste algo- se comenzó a acercar a mi, ya estábamos demasiado cerca

V: shh calla mujer- acercándose mas ami ya estábamos a milímetros de nuestros labios

Dios estaba súper nerviosa mi mas profundo y obscuro deseo se esta cumpliendo necesito probar esos labios, y si el no lo hacia yo daría el primer paso ya después tengo tiempo para arrepentirme

Es Ahora o nunca!

Continuara...

Oliwi

otro nuevo capítulo ojala y les guste dejen sus review

y nos vemos luego

Bye bye los quiero

Besos

Las Raiders 0/0


	10. maraton 1?

Yo cerré mis ojos, necesitaba y quería probar esos labios...¡¡maldicion!! Por qué siento esto cuando estoy con el, hay algo...no se que es pero me atrae a el, algo en mi quiere que esa misión sea mucho más que procrear híbridos... Lo sé me conozco, aunque en este momento estoy dudando si lo hago...¡Por qué tarda tanto!... ¡Bésame de una buena vez!.

Se separa de mi con los ojos cerrados, ¿ Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Acaso fui yo? Se aleja de mi como si le quemará. ¡Por qué confundes tanto! Abrí mis ojos mirandolo fijamente.

Baje mi cabeza derrotada, se que si no fuera por la ayuda de mi mamá y ese perfume... Jamás haría eso.

Escucho un fuerte golpe en el mueble levantó mi cabeza asustada, lo veo recargado en ella, dándome la espalda.

Que rayos me pasa!! Por qué quería que me besara, los instintos de esta maldita raza me están afectando un poco... Debo controlarme.

Me levanto de la silla y me acercó un poco a el.

B: ya encontré la información que necesitábamos, puedo ir adelantando un poco al proyecto... Veo q nesesitas estar solo... Eh pues Adios.

Salí rápido de su habitación, al salir por los pasillos la servidumbre me miraba, yo evitaba sus miradas, así que avance lo más rápido que mis piernas podían dar.

Al llegar a la puerta, los guardias inmediatamente me abrieron las puertas, salí de ese castillo con un simple "Gracias"

Siento que ese castillo me confunde demasíado o son los instintos de vampiro.

Me fui con la velocidad que caracteriza a los vampiros, iba directo al bosque al que frecuento a ir, tarde algunos minutos en llegar ahí pues está casi en la frontera reino... Nesecitaba pensar...¿Porque? Nosé!!! Eso es lo que más me frustra no saber que es lo que me pasa.

Me eh quitado la transformación y me teletransporte directo a mi castillo. Mi padre y mi madre me recibieron preguntándome como había sido mi dia o como me había ido yo solo les decía " me fue bien" y un "estoy algo cansada subiré a mi habitación".

No quería hablar con nadie solo acostarme en mi cama y pensar, el lado bueno es que mañana no habrá colegio por ser fin de semana y al menos podré descansar, caí rendida con eso en mi mente para que el sueño me relajara por completo

Al día siguiente...

Me levante más relajada, no muy temprano que se diga pero si más relajada, me levanto y voy al baño y me preparo un buen baño en mi tina... Que con lo ajetreada que estaba no la usaba últimamente...¡¡ Y ya lo necesito!!

Así que con el agua en una buena temperatura, me desvestirse y entre a la tina ¡¡¡Esto es perfecto!!! Cerré los ojos para relajarme más.

Al abrir los ojos noté que me había quedado dormida, por que revise el reloj y me había quedado una hora en la tina.

Cuando me levante de la tina con las piernas algo adormecidas, así que me estire un poco y tome una toalla para envolverme, salí del baño y fui directamente a mi armario para escoger mi ropa, comenze a cambiarme, observé un poco mis manos, estaban algo arrugadas por el tiempo que estuve en el agua, cuando termine me peine y maquille un poco, ya al estar satisfecha como me veía, baje a la cocina para encontrarme a mi madre con linda, siempre ella queriendonos atender aunque sea la reina y tenga personas para eso, mi madre es muy testaruda así que por eso dejamos que lo haga, junto con linda, su fiel trabajadora y ayudante en la cocina.

Mi madre me ve y me sonríe para después servirme de comer y dejármelo en la gran Mesa, yo correspondo el gesto de mi madre para comenzar a comer.

Al terminar mi madre me llama.

RNAB: hija alguien está buscándote en la puerta- yo la mire curiosa para ver si me diria quien era pero no me dijo nada.

???: Hola Bulma... ¿puedo entrar?.

Lo vi ahí parado y le sonreí, extrañaba mucho a mi mejor amigo.

B: Krillin!!!- corrí hacia el y lo abrace fuertemente me hacía demasíada falta- claro pasa, recuerda que esta es como tú casa.

K: jejeje Gracias...- entra y saluda a mi madre- hola reina Briefs- haciéndole una reverencia.

RNAB: cariño sabes que no me gustan las formalidades, eres como mi hijo, solo dime señora Briefs- levantandolo de su reverencia.

Krillin: lo siento rei... señora Briefs

B: ven Krillin vamos a mi habitación tenemos mucho de que hablar- veo que asiente y comienza a seguirme.

Al llegar a mi habitación, entro en ella con Krillin siguiendome detrás.

Me acercó a mí cama y me siento en ella le hago una seña con mi mano a Krillin para que se sentará conmigo.

K: Bulma...¿Por qué no has ido a clases?... Me dejado solo- dijo casquibajo.

B: Lo siento Krillin, pero eso es de lo que quería hablarte... Verás este tiempo que no eh ido han pasado muchas cosas.

K: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo cuales?

B: no se cómo explicarlo, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- le tome la mano mientras su mirada se perdía.

Krillin tiene un muy especial don, el puede ver el futuro o la vida de una persona con solo tocarla, se separa de mi bruscamente.

B: el aún no sabe mi secreto... Pero...¿Y si me descubre? No...no eso no puede pasar.

B: Bulma... Si el se entera de lo que eres- se queda callado y cambia su piel a un color completamente Blanco y con lo ojos completamente abiertos.

B: ¿Que? ¿Que pasará?- su silencio era perturbador en verdad

K: Bulma no veo tu futuro... El te matara...

B: ¿Que!!?- quede completamente en shock no lo podía creer

Continuará...


	11. maratón 2?

Quedé completamente en shock, no puedo creer que muera a manos del futuro padre de mis " herederos" nesesito aclarar mis dudas, necesito saber por qué Krillin dice esto.

B: ¿Que!!? ¿Porque lo dices? Acaso ¿Viste algo?- estaba que moría de la intriga

K: si... bueno no... Es que no es claro, no aparece tu futuro... Pero logré ver la sombra de un vampiro y tu mano completamente inerte.

B: entonces... ¿No está claro que vegeta me mate?- quería tener una mínima esperanza de que su respuesta fuera negativa ¿porque?... No lo sé.

K: No... De lo que estoy seguro es que es un vampiro, y según lo que me cuentas, el es el vampiro que cree que tienes un secreto, y es con el que has interactuado más.

B: fui qué alivio... Al menos el no me matara- lo curioso de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento es que no estaba nerviosa de saber que moriría en algún momento, estaba aliviada por qué sabía que Vegeta no me haría daño... O al menos eso creo.

K: Bulma como puedes decir eso, te estoy diciendo que en algún momento vas a morir... Y eso es lo que menos te preocupa.

B: Lo se es raro pero no... No me importa.

K: hay Bulma... Tu nunca vas a cambiar... Pero aún así no descartes la posibilidad.

B: si... Esta bien Krillin

Nos pasamos todo el día juntos, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo y ahora que lo veo tengo que aprovechar y pasar tiempo con el.

Mis demás días fueron aburidos hacer cosas en el palacio, pasar tiempo con mis padres, casi todo mi fin de semana fue entorno a eso.

Días en el colegio...

Últimamente los días que es estado en el colegio conocí un poco más a Goku, es un chico muy distraido y glotón pero es una gran persona. Sobre el trabajo UE tengo que hacer pareja con vegeta, solo hablamos de eso y ya no los dirigimos la palabra en todo el día, se ah vuelto más distante conmigo, en realidad no entiendo por que... No sé si hice algo para que dejará de hablarme, pero allá el si no quiere hablarme es su problema.

Deje de ponerme esa fragancia con el atomizador, decidí que si lo quiero conquistar, lo haré siendo yo misma, no solo por una escencia, aparte de que tener a Vegeta tan cerca como aquella vez me pone muy nerviosa... Casi cometo una locura... Una muy buena locura...¡¡¡Por dios Kami que pienso!!!.

Después de casi una semana de que Vegeta y Bulma se fueron distanciando, Vegeta estaba de pésimo humor, estaba ocupado entrenando en investigando sobre el hechicero que le dijo su padre que estaba merodeando por sus territorios con causas que aún se desconocen.

Sigo en búsca de aquel sospecho hechicero hechicero incógnito, aún no tengo pistas, ese hechicero no es más listo que yo. Así que lo encontraré cueste lo que cueste.

Aunque no estoy 100 % concentrado en su búsqueda por qué... Ahg!!! Esa maldita mujer, como pude ser capaz de llegar... A casi... Tuve un pésimo desea de besarla.

Todos estos días eh estado de pesimo humor ¿A qué se debe?... Es muy obvio, tengo fuerza de voluntad aunque mis malditos instintos estén saliendo a flote.

Así que es mejor alejarme de esa mujer peli-azul, literalmente la eh ignorado toda está semana y si le hablo es solo para lo del proyecto solo eso...¡¡¡ Nada más!!!.

Bulma al ver lo distante que era Vegeta con ella prefiero dejarlo en paz, darle su tiempo.

Así que ha pasado otra semana así de distantes

Si me eh distanciado de vegeta le estoy dando su espacio, creo que necesesita estar solo, lo busco solo para el proyecto, pero hoy es el día en que lo buscaré, por qué necesito urgentemente que me entrene ¿Porque?... Pues verán

Flash back

Estábamos Gokú y yo en la cafetería el literalmente bebía sangre como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo estaba indudablemente en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho que Goku me llama.

G: Bulma...¿Si me escuchaste?- limpiando el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca.

B: ¿Que?... Lo siento Goku que decías.

G: ¿Que si tú no sabes de un hechicero de aquí por el reino?

B: he... hechicero ¿A... aquí?- No podía estar más pálida de lo que ya estaba- No jejeje por...¿Porque lo dices?

G: bueno es que el rey me informo y Vegeta está por cielo, mar y tierra buscándolo... Pero no vayas a decir absolutamente nada es confidencial, te lo dije a ti porque te tengo mucha confianza.

B: ah...¿Enserio?... Por cielo, mar y tierra- yo creo que sudaba por lugares que no sabía que sudaban.

G: si pero...¿Estás bien? Te noto algo rara- viéndome fijamente.

B: am si Goku... Olvidé algo en el salón iré a buscarlo.

G: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

B: NO!!!- respondí apresuradamente- no enserio no es necesario, no tardó ahora vuelvo.

G: bueno está bien- no espere más por qué salí corriendo de ahí.

Fin Flash back

Ese día no dormí nada, no quiero ser descubierta.

Así que al día siguiente de eso lo primero que hago fue salir a buscar a Vegeta, necesito que me entrene, pero debo actuar bien para que no sospeche del por qué de tan repentina petición.

Al encontrarlo me acercó rápidamente y nerviosa le hablo.

B: ho... hola Vegeta

V: ¿Qué quieres?- dijo muy fríamente, creo que este no era un buen momento pero ya estoy aquí.

B: vengo a pedirte... Que me entrenes ¿Recuerdas?

V: No!- dice elevando un poco su voz

B: ¿Que!!? Tu exactamente lo prometiste, dijiste que me entrenarias- y hay recordé lo que yo prometí - y...yo prometí se...ser tu esclava...por dos semanas- dije casquibaja hablando demasíado bajo pero al parecer no para el.

V: está bien- voltea a verme- te entrenare...pero solo una condición- me mira directamente a los ojos ¡¡Kami!! Esto me pone muy nerviosa.

B:¿Cuál?- lo miraba un poco sospechosa

V: ya no serás mi esclava por dos semanas- se queda callado un momento, ¿Que? Acaso quiere que lo sea un año!!- Al contrario después de tu entrenamiento no te quiero cerca de mi ¡¡JAMAS!!

Solo pude sorprenderme por tal decisión suya, ¿Por qué quiere que me aleje de el?... Siento en mi garganta un gran nudo.

Solo agache la cabeza y dije con una voz casi inaudible.

B: está bien...- no me salían las palabras de la boca.

V: bien- es lo único que me dijo para pasar al lado de mi, pero se detiene antes de la salida y me dice- mañana en el receso en el área de entrenamiento ok- no pude decirle nada porque ya se había ido.

Salía del lugar rápidamente, sentia unas ganas inmensas de ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar? No lo sé, pero me dolió que me dijera que me alejará de el.

Al terminar el día de clases.

Goku me llevo a el bosque en el que acostumbra dejarme, creo que ya sabe que me gusta siempre que me dejé ahí y eso para mí es más fácil. Solo me teletransporto a mi castillo y antes de entrar me quitó la transformación. Entro y no le dirijo la palabra a nadie solo entre a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, no tenía ganas ni de darme una ducha para relajarme solo quería dormir, dormir y olvidar ese día.

Al día siguiente...

Me levante y hice mi rutina diaria me bañé y me cambié y me fui directo al colegio, no me despedí ni de mis padres.

Llegue y caminé lo más rápido posible a mí aula, todos los días se me acercan chicos invitándome a salir y yo les respondo cortésmente un "no gracias ahora no estoy interesada en esto" pero hoy, los ignore totalmente.

Me encontré a Vegeta ya en el aula nos dirigimos la mirada unos segundos hasta que el me volteo la mirada, no se que le pasa.

Me senté en mi asiento y al poco tiempo llegó Goku y comencé a hablar con el, al poco tiempo el maestro llegó y dió su clase blablablabla.

Ya tocaba receso las clases estuvieron súper aburrida iban caminando con con Goku y en eso veo a Vegeta dirigiéndose al área de entrenamientos ¡vaya! creo que en realidad quiere que me alejé de él.

Le digo a Goku que tengo algo que hacer y me dirijo al área de entrenamiento y veo a Vegeta recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

B: emm... Ya llegué

V: hmp ya te vi... Comencemos- se pone recto y comienza a caminar- comencemos con lo principal... Controlar la sed.

B: ok

V: controlar la sed es algo fácil de decir pero difícil de hacer para un vampiro, requiere de toda tu fuerza de voluntad, tu auto control, dirás ¿Por qué es muy importante controlar la sed? Sencillo, porque después de este maldito colegio seguirá la universidad, donde las cuatro razas estarán bajo un solo techo estudiando juntos, no puedes ir como una estúpida mordiendo a toda raza diferente a la tuya que se te ponga en frente, tienes que tener precaución por qué al no dejar a tu víctima muerta la dejarías siendo una de nosotros, por eso somos asesinos naturales, no todos tienen el privilegio de ser como nosotros. Así que tú sola tiene que trabajar en tu auto control, ya aclarado este punto podemos seguir ¿Preguntas?... Y hazlas ahora que si no lo haces te quedarás con la duda.

B: am sisi ¿No entrenare esa parte de mi auto control contigo?

V: si pero como dije es lo principal algo sencillo, porque esa parte es solo de concentrarnos en ti, eso lo dejaremos al final, lo que prosigue... Volar

Lo vi con un brillo en mis ojos eso era lo que más me interesaba de todo, vio que tenía mi atención y siguió hablando

V: es sencillo, todo en este mundo es energía, nosotros somos energía y tenemos energía, solo tienes que reunir la energía que tienes en todo tu cuerpo, y concentrarte en juntarla en una sola parte de tu cuerpo... Tus pies, requiere de mucha concentración. Al acomularla en tus pies, la energía del piso y la tuya causarán un choque de energía positiva y negativa y eso causara que tus pies vallan dejando el suelo, comenzando a levitar.

Yo solo lo mire estaba haciendo notas mentales de todo lo que acababa de decirme

V: ¿y? Que esperas

B: ah... ¿ Quieres que inicie ya- solo se encogió de hombros

Entonces para mí lo de la concentración es muy sencillo gracias a que tengo que hacerlo en mis transformaciones, pero ubicar mi energía, sentí entonces como algo me recorre todo el cuerpo... Tendré que concentrarme más.

Unos minutos después ya no siento algo bajo mis pies, abro los ojos y miró el suelo, bueno lo que era por qué en este momento tengo los pies en el aire, me emocioné demasíado puede hacerlo

B: ve... vegeta pu...puedo volar!!!

V: bien peli-azul- sonriendo torcida mente

B: ya pude volar!!! Ya pude v...- me desconcentre, me caí demasíado rápido, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en los brazos de vegeta

Lo miré a los ojos y el ami su mirada era tan intensa, indescifrable, no puede ser me estoy acercando a sus labios.

Se vuelve a separar de mi como si le quemará, aquí vamos de nuevo ¡Que le pasa! Esto me está colmando

V: debo controlarme Contigo... Es solo que no se que me pasa... ¡MALDICION!- brinque asustada por su grito

B: ¡Crees que para mí es fácil, que yo sé que me pasa!... ¡Por Kami! Hasta hace unos días soy un maldito vampiro intentando conquistarte por una estúpida misión!- sentía demasiadas ganas de gritarle... Necesitaba desahogarme

Me mira sorprendido... Que! ¿Que dije?... Solo dije la verdad... Dije que... O no... Que estúpida...

Continuará...


	12. maratón 3?

No puedo creer que haya cometido tal error

De repente sentí un gran dolor en mi vientre y después en mi pecho... No maldicion no ahora

Al abrir los ojos lo vi el me miraba completamente sorprendido y con furia a la vez, vi mis manos, la transformación estaba desecha, por estar tan undida en mis pensamientos todo el día, y aún estando en la cafetería, no alimente la transformación. Ya el vio cómo soy realmente.

Se me acerca peligrosamente, yo solo retrocedo, de un segundo a otro siento un golpe en mi espalda... Me había acorralado en un árbol.

V: tu!!! Siempre supe que ocultaba algo!!! eres una maldita!!!- sus ojos completamente rojos y sus colmillos listos para perforar mi cuello.

Yo no podía decir nada, ni moverme, solo estaba ahí mirándolo fijamente, sin hacer nada

V: no puedo creer que al menos... Olvídalo...te voy a matar!!!

Estaba igual sin hacer algún movimiento

V: pero antes dime... ¿Qué es para lo que estás aquí?!!!- yo no le respondí nada- contesta!!! Antes de que te mate de la manera más horrible y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar.

Yo no podía no quería que él se enterara de esto de esa manera si lo hace quiero al menos decírselo yo cerré mis ojos

B: perdóname- susurro antes de golpearlo Con un fuerte golpe que lo dejó noqueado

lo sabía no me equivocaba esa maldita mujer escondía algo y ella es La Hechicera la que tanto buscaba

No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido amenos creer que podía confiar en ella por querer sacar mis instintos a con ella maldición qué ¡estúpido!

veo que está inmóvil y no dice nada y hace nada

V: te voy a matar!!!- en serio estaba furioso

ella seguía inmóvil pero en un momento cerré los ojos y me dijo

B: Perdóname- me dijo en un susurro no pude entender que decía porque todo se volvió negro

desperté estaba en él ¿área de entrenamientos? no recuerdo nada qué pasó... ¿porque estoy aquí?

me levanté del suelo y quiero recordar que pasó... pero nada, no recuerdo nada !diablos¡

comienzo a caminar y veo que ya no hay nadie... Eso quiere decir que todos salieron.

me voy directo a mi castillo y a mi habitación, Sólo recuerdo que la mocosa y estábamos ahí y ella estaba entrenando con mi ayuda, de ahí en más nada... sólo oscuridad

me duermo dejando de pensar en ese asunto

han pasado varios días sigo sin recordar nada pero ya no me interesa... ni que haya sido algo súper importante

la mocosa cada vez que me ve se pone nerviosa. Es como si yo supiera algo de ella pero no recuerdo que es.

todos los días en los recesos, nos la pasamos entrenando juntos, debo decir que esta niña prende rápido, ya sabe la técnica de volar sólo le hace falta perfeccionarla.

V: bien sólo te falta pulir la técnica de volar, eso ya lo tienes que hacer tú sola- me acerco- ahora, la parte más interesante de esto... la batalla

veo que me mira curiosa así que continuó hablando

V: las batallas de los vampiros siempre ha sido legendarias, Somos la mejor Raza guerrera de este universo, si eres vampiro al qué quieres que respeten, Siempre tienes que dejar todo en una pelea... incluso la vida, en una batalla no tienen que rebajarte por nada del mundo, siempre te quedas Derrotado que sea con la frente en alto, tienes que sacar todo el orgullo que nos caracteriza, nuestra raza Mientras más lastimada es más fuerte se hace, yo como príncipe siempre tengo que ser el ejemplo para mis súbditos como futuro rey, y hoy tienes el honor de enfrentarte conmigo, Así que no desaproveches la oportunidad.

B: Sí está bien, Es un honooor- dijo burlesca, ja no sabes lo que te espera por burlarte de mi

V: nunca tienes que darle la espalda a un enemigo, mucho menos atacar por la espalda, Claro si no eres una cobarde- sonrío ladinamente quería provocarla y creo que lo logre

B: yo no soy ninguna cobarde!!

V: ja enserio...- sorpresivamente le lanzó un golpe que con dificultad esquiva

B: qué te pasa!!! tenía la guardia baja

V: frente a un enemigo nunca la tengas, ese es un muy gran error... al menos tienes buenos reflejos... de nuevo

se ponen en su posición de pelea

Inmediatamente me agacho para patear sus pies y que cayera, pero brinca, sólo sonrío y la tomo del pie jalando la al piso causando que se cayera

B: eso Es trampa!!!- me levanto y me pongo a un lado de ella

V: para alguien que no sabe pelear todo Es trampa, nunca te confíes... otro muy importante error

se levanta y fue se vuelve a poner en posición de pelea, esta mocosa nunca se rinde... me gusta, le sonrió

y comenzamos la pelea, yo era delicado con mis ataques ya que es primeriza y no sabe pelear muy bien pero prende rápido, debo decir que si sigue así sería bastante buena

después del entrenamiento ella quedó muy cansada Así que se va a sentar

Yo sólo la veía atento. siento que algo no anda bien

me siento junto a ella y ella voltea a verme

B: fue muy buen entrenamiento gracias- Se ve muy alegre

después de eso quedaron platicando mientras descansaban un poco sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, después quedaron en silencio

hasta que para romper el silencio Bulma rápidamente le quitó un collar a Vegeta

B: ¿Qué significa este collar?- Vegeta voltea a verla

V: ¿que? de dónde...- revisa su cuello y ve que el collar no estaba ahí- como lo agarraste devuelvemelo!

B: fue fácil lo agarré con las manos- dijo burlona- y si no quiero regresartelo- lo esconde detrás de su espalda

Vegeta sonrío sabía que para poner nerviosa a una mujer sólo tenía que provocarla, y asi lograría que le devolviera su collar

veo que se me acerca mucho me agarra de la cintura y me acerca a el... eso me sorprendió

se me acerca el oído y me susurro muy seductoramente

V: quieres que te diga Qué pasa si no me lo das-eso causó que me dieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo- o que te lo explique

se separa de Mi oído y se acerca mi boca, si cree que esto me va a poner nerviosa... Lo está logrando. pero uno de mis mas oscuros deseos de besarlo y lo haré

Él sigue acercándose mi boca, Yo lo tomo de las mejillas y le plantó un beso, el se sorprende, supongo que no esperaba esta reacción de mi parte

lo besé por unos minutos él seguía sorprendido Así que no respondí el beso. me alejé de su boca, cuando me iba a deshacer de su agarre, Siento que alguien...

me agarra del cuello me planta un beso

no lo creo

él me está besando!!!

continuará...


	13. final del maratón

Me está besando! esto se siente tan bién

le respondí el beso, un abrazo de la cintura y no enredé mis brazos en su cuello mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello, así fue por unos minutos hasta que comenzamos a necesitar aire y no separamos, Sólo nos miramos a los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada

los días pasaron seguíamos entrenando la batalla pero todos los entrenamientos terminaban en beso. ya se nos ha hecho rutinario besarnos después del entrenamiento, después de ahí cada quien a sus labores, me está comenzando a gustar Vegeta, aunque no le diré aún, necesito al menos tener una pista de ser correspondida

la bese ¿porque? simple cuando me besó sentí una tranquilidad inmensa junto con mucha adrenalina.

sin duda estos días he estado de mejor humor, sin duda pasar tiempo con esa mucosa me está cambiando el humor mucho, y creo que no soy el único que lo nota

siempre desde los entrenamientos terminamos con un beso, y no lo evitó. esa mocosa besa muy bien

prefiero pasar tiempo con esa mocosa que con la zorra de Zara que para Nada se compara con los besos de La mocosa, a Sara con sólo decirle Ábrete de piernas en menos de un segundo ya ya se encuentra en mi cama desnuda... precisamente abierta de piernas, si es buena en el sexo y ni se diga de sus trabajos orales pero necesito más diversión

La mocosa peli-azul y yo seguimos entrenando la batalla, aprende muy rápido y ya vamos muy avanzados en menos de dos semanas sabe muchas cosas que otros no

nos encontrábamos peleando la mocosa y yo, estábamos dando y esquivando ataques provenientes de los dos. le dio un puñetazo en la cara, no muy fuerte porque sólo logré que girar a su cara, pero ella me sorprende con una patada que me hace volar, al caer me golpeó la cabeza con una piedra, quedó inconsciente por unos minutos

al abrir los ojos se encuentra la mocosa hablándome

V:¿que pasó?

B: te golpeaste la cabeza ¿estás bien?- me tiende la mano para que la tomé pero me levanto sin su ayuda, ella sólo rodó los ojos

V: si estoy bien, ya acabo el entrenamiento

B: Okay-estaba llendo sé creo que se olvidó de algo

V: hey!! me acerco a ella- mi pagó- la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a mí y le plantó un beso que ya respondio enseguida, rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello, como dije esto ya es rutina entre nosotros y no me aburro de esto. de hecho me he llegado a pensar que me gus...¡no! Que cosa pienso

nos separamos por la maldita falta de aire, después de ahí cada quien sus cosas

todas las clases que faltaban estuve con un maldito dolor de cabeza a sí que al salir me fui directo a mi castillo y a mi habitación, y me acosté en mi cama y dormí un poco para que el dolor bajara

el día siguiente...

me estaba Preparando para irme al colegio, cuando al pensar la mocosa me dio un dolor de cabeza más fuerte que el otro, caí al piso me sostenía la cabeza entre mis manos para que bajar el dolor, pero no cesaba, minutos después... todo volvió a ser más claro

Vegeta No asistió clases aún no sé porque, yo creo que fue por algo importante del Castillo, o algo parecido, las clases fueron súper aburridas, hoy no entrene... es muy Obvio porque

hablaba con Gokú mientras bebíamos de la sangre que nos daban en la cafetería, reíamos de sus chistes, de vez en cuando lo buscaba con la mirada pero no encontraba, aún no estoy acostumbrada a que no vaya al colegio, Debo admitir que me hizo falta, mucha falta, pero para distraerme a la salida, Me ire a entrenar a un bosque un poco, para perfeccionar mi técnica de volar, las clases después del receso igual de aburridas, nada especial muchas cosas qué nos decían y ya lo sabía porque acá en el colegio de Los Hechiceros también hablábamos de eso, así que es absurdo escuchar y aprender lo mismo dos veces si ya te lo sabes como la palma de tu mano

al salir el colegio

Goku me llevo al bosque, que ya hasta no perfeccionar la tecnica no quiero volar hasta estar 100% segura de que lo haré bien.

Se fue Goku y yo me adentre más al Bosque para poder entrenar bien, empecé simple primero concentrando mejor mi energía para dirigirla a mis pies, después comencé a levitar poco a poco para liberarme un poco de los nervios que aún tengo, deduje que como dijo Vegeta..."todo el mundo es energía y todos somos energía y tenemos energía" el volar no sólo me servirá para cuando sea vampiro si no también me servirá para cuando sea Hechicera, después de estar satisfecha de lo que entrene de volar,comencé a entrenar golpes, velocidad etcétera, golpeaba a un enemigo invisible queria probar cuánto había mejorado este tiempo

comence a escuchar ruidos, pero los ignore supuse que era de los animales que se encontraban cerca, Así que continué con mi entrenamiento de patadas, golpes etcetera

Volví a Escuchar ruido pero ahora mucho más cercas, y lo pude notar por el sentido del oído que tienen más desarrollado

comencé a voltear a todos lados para ver si veía algo, pero no... no hay nada continúe peleando con mi enemigo imaginario, pero ahora escuchaba más ruidos, pero ahora detrás de mí, volteé y no había nadie, me volteé de nuevo y al empezar a entrenar...

???: Hola... hechicerita, creís Eeeete que tu hechizo para borrarme la memoria iba a durar mucho- me susurran al oido

giré la cabeza Y al hacerlo... lo vi

B:Vegeta...

continuará...


	14. 12- recuerdos de una traición

"Nadie logra mentir, nadie logra ocultar nada, cuando mira directo a los ojos"

Paulo Coelho

Todo había acabado, la mentira, Mi misión, todo, ya no quedaba nada porque mentir, aún no creo que haya sido capaz de hacerle algo así, hacer que pierda la memoria... que bajeza, sólo no quería que se enterara de esta manera, tengo que evitarlo Aunque muy en el fondo me odie por ello.

V:Hola... Hechicerita, creíste que tu hechizo para borrarme la memoria y va a durar mucho- me susurran al oido

B: no sé de qué me hablás- cada palabra que sale de mi boca En ese momento estaba llena de mentiras, porque no puedo afrontar esto en vez huir como una cobarde

V: Di la verdad antes de que pierda la maldita paciencia, y créeme que ahora no me detendré a matarte con mis propias manos- no podía evitarlo estaba asustada... demasiado,se notaba que sus palabras había odio puedo dirigido a mí

no podía mirar lo a los ojos y sólo hacerlo moría de vergüenza, no puedo mentirle si llego a verlo a los ojos.

V: Vás hablar Maldita sea... Mírame cuando te estoy hablando- Me toma de la barbilla y me levanta para que lo mire pero no... No puedo

con mi cabeza en alto, estoy mirando a otro lado

V: Mírame a los ojos, Miénteme la cara... Miénte como una maldita cobarde!!! porque eso es lo que eres en vez de que frente a tus problema, solo huyes de ellos... me avergüenzas

me hablaba con total odio y frialdad, lo odie en ese momento... lo hice porque él tenía razón. era una completa cobarde

tenia que evitar que mis lágrimas salieran demostrándolo devastada que estaba por dentro

V: que me mires a los ojos Maldita sea!!!

dirigí mis ojos a los de él, rojos completamente, realmente me odia.

V: me avergüenza el haber pensado que tan sólo tú y yo...¿por qué diablos estás aquí?

ya no podía mentirle, el confío en mí y yo traicioné su confianza, sé que se siente traicionado... Yo Me sentiria igual

en ese momento lo único que salieron, fueron Lágrimas de mis ojos, lágrimas demasiado amargas. Me odio

se encontraba más furioso que nunca, entrando un prostíbulo de mala muerte, donde los más bajos vampiros saciaban sus instintos y su sed

entró a qué lugar haciendo cara de desagrado, Pues el olor a muerte estaba en todo lugar, olía a sangre y a carne podrida ahi adentro

encaminándose a la barra, con cara de desagrado, pues nunca le gustó ver los vampiros cazar

La imagen que tenía era desagradable, se veía los vampiros bebiendo sangre como locos y a otros teniendo sexo con las prostitutas de qué lugar, que bien que eran vampiros demasiado débiles, híbridas o hagas,una de las razas más exóticas y fáciles de capturar

se dirigió la barra y se sentó Llamando al que se encargaba de esta

???:majestad- haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿que lo trae por aquí?

V: no te incumbe insecto, sólo haz tu trabajo y sirveme

???: ¿que desea que le sirva?- mientras limpiaba la barra con El pequeño trapo de seda

V: el licor más fuerte que tengas- el no estaba acostumbrado beber algún tipo de licor, pero necesitaba inmediatamente borrar lo que causó esa cierta maldita Hechicera

el encargado de la barra acatando la orden del príncipe, le sirvió un licor fuerte pero decente. en un pequeño vaso de cristal

el Príncipe peli-flama tomó el pequeño vaso y bebió todo Su contenido de un solo trago

este sentía como líquido le quemaba la garganta en su trayecto, nunca bebió un licor muy fuerte, siempre bebía sangre, raramente me bebí a un licor muy tenue, pero debido a la situación un licor fuerte lo ameritaba

su orgullo estaba por los suelos, se sentía traicionado, un imbécil, por primera vez le brindó su confianza a alguien que no fuera del ser tu fiel servidor Kakarotto, y fue traicionado de la peor manera

volvió pedirle al trabajador que llenase su vaso de nuevo con aquel licor, a cada trago que daba a cada ardor que sentía su garganta, se sentía que estába olvidando lo sucedido

al octavo trago,se arrepintió de haberlo dado, pues los recuerdos regresaron a el como un maldito flechado

Flash back

V:Me vergüenza el haber pensado que tan sólo tú y yo... ¿por qué diablos estás aquí?

la peli-azul seguia en su mar de Lágrimas, el se estaba desesperando al ver esa reacción en ella

V: No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde!!!... cómo puede ser tan imbécil, y creer... que podríamos tener algo!!!

ella volteó a verlo con algo de sorpresa, el se confesó con ella, había dejado su orgullo para que comprendiera del porqué del Gran molestia del príncipe

B: Ve...Vegeta Lo siento- salio en un hilo de voz, mientras bajaba la mirada

V:Cállate!!! no quiero escuchar tus malditas disculpas!!!- estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tenerla ahí no ayudaba de mucho

Fin Flash back

no podía creer que haya dejado su orgullo para confesarle que al menos tenía un interés en ella... pero qué imbécil

y para empeorar lo todo, la múy sinica se disculpaba como si no hubiera pasado nada

pidió otro trago, ya sintiéndose un poco mareado, la garganta le ardía. Aunque el ardor no es nada Comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento

los recuerdos le llegaron de nuevo como un balde de agua fría

Flash back

B:quieres que te diga Porque estoy aquí bien!!... estoy aquí por ti, porque tú eres mi misión... yo no soy ninguna cobarde- deshaciendo transformación- Esta es mi verdadera yo

¿misión? ¿a qué se refería con misión? ¿Él era su misión?.

volteó a verla a los ojos, y no soporto verla así, la soltó, No pudo matarla ¿porque? no lo sabían ni el

B:cof cof- mientras se tocaba el cuello para bajar un poco el dolor que sentía en el

V: lárgate!! antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte matado

sin decir más Ella salió corriendo rápidamente para después desaparecer mágicamente

cerró sus ojos estaba demasiado frustrado Y confundido

Fin Flash back

ya era su décimo trago y estaba demasiado mareado, frustrado, confundid,o era mucho lo que sentía aquel peli-flama, cuando él era de los que no sentía nada de sentimientos

se levantó de la barra y Busco una buena prostituta para poder olvidarse de lo que sentía en ese momento

por qué no hay mejor que el sexo para relajarse

se acercó a una mujer con el cabello negro y ojos grises, con un físico voluptuoso y apetecible a los ojos de un vampiro macho

ella con coquetería se acercó al príncipe comenzó a tocarlo, y alejándose de el insitandolo a seguirla, y éste con gusto cato la petición

al llegar a un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, esté un poco mareado, con desagrado comenzo a seguir a la mujer con algo de dificultad, el pasillo olía a sexo, pero al llegar al final de este se adentraron a una habitación pequeña pero cómoda

la mujer sentó a Vegeta en la cama mientras comenzaba desvestirlo, este sólo se dejaba hacer

al terminar de desnudarlo, continuo quitándose la ropa ella, dándole un pequeño espectáculo al príncipe, quien no perdió sus movimientos de vista

La odio!! Me odio a mí mismo por ser tan idiota!!

maldita no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza!!

Flash back

Ella salió corriendo, pero llegué antes que ella y chocó con migo cayendo yo sobre ella

V: eres una maldita!!! y las pagarás por lo que me hiciste- estaba furioso por su insolencia

quedamos demasiado cerca sentía su respiración mezclándose con la mía, hasta que alguien interrumpió

???: Veggi!!!! ¿que haces?

( esta parte salió en el capítulo 5- el sueño sólo que esta vez los recuerdos eran contados por Vegeta)

fin Flash back

Embestía a la mujer que estaba debajo de mí con fuerza, no puede ser que en este momento estoy pensando en ella

Flash back

estábamos buscando la información para nuestro proyecto de investigación, el maldito dolor de esa mocosa me está volviendo loco. Y mis instintos quieren salir a flote

la mire durante unos largos minutos, no puedo dejar de mirar

B:Amm...ya encontraste algo- me acerque a ella no pude evitarlo

V: shh, calla mujer (capítulo 7-el experimento)

fin flash back

porque!!! porque caí tan bajo

ejercía más fuerza en mis embestidas esa mujer estaba gimiendo de dolor debajo mío pero eso no evitó que siguiera pensando en ella

flash back

V: quieres que te diga que pasas si no me lo das- hacer acerque quería intimidarla y creo que esta es la mejor opción- o mejor que te lo explique.

me acerque a ella sentí como tembló en mis brazos, sonreí con satisfacción, estaba acercándome a ella pero su respuesta fue la contraria.

me tomó de las mejillas y me besó, yo quedó en shock no pensé tener esa respuesta de ella

Vi que se separa pero involuntariamente la tomé de cuello, y la volví a besar, siendo correspondido a los minutos después (capitulo maratón 3/?)

fin flash back

estaba furioso, ella me traicionó, y yo como idiota cai

Embestí por última vez a aquella con una fuerza extrema, la mate, no lo soporto. era obvio era un hada no un vampiro o un hechi... Maldición!!!

me vestí rápidamente y busqué y había una puerta que se dirige a un callejón Solitario, Así que agarra el cadáver de aquella mujer y lo dejé ahí y salí volando de ese lugar, nadie tenía que enterarse que vine aquí

al día siguiente...

Me levante de mi cama estaba harto de que esa mujer no me deje en paz así que hice lo que tenía que hacer como un buen príncipe

V: padre te necesito hablar con usted- dijo entrando al salón real

RV: Dime hijo mío ¿que necesitas?- mientras dejaba su copa de sangre en una pequeña mesa cerca de su trono

V: es algo de suma importancia, no sólo para ti sino para todo el reino

RV: ¿así?... te escucho- prestándole total atención a su primogénito

V:vengo hablarte sobre... el hechicero "incógnito"- sonriendo con malicia

continuará...


	15. 13- Decepción

"DECEPCIÓN DE TI MISMO

Cuando por hacer algo que no debías terminas traicionando a una persona, hiriendo a otra y odiandote a ti mismo".

Anónimo.

Estaba derrotada, me fui de aquí el bosque rápidamente, no podía y no quería estar cerca de él

él tenía razón llegué a una manera tan baja de hacer que no se enterara, y todo terminó peor de Cómo empezó

soy una idiota!! logré hacer mi cometido... él se interesó el mi, y lo traicione... estoy decepcionada de mí misma

yo que siempre dio a las personas así, a las que les brindabas tu confianza y terminaban traicionando la, me he convertido en ello

traicióne a la persona por la que sentía mucho cariño, no podía evitar imaginarme la cara de Goku cuando sepa que a él también Le mentí

no puedo imaginar perder a mi mejor amigo de aquel reino... estoy Decepcionado de mí

Rv: ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? ¿ya descubriste Quién es?- levantándose de su trono muy curioso

le peli-Flama dudo un poco sobre decirle a su padre pues pensó que eso sería de cobardes, pero era su deber informar como príncipe

V: ¿que eras cuando descubras Quién es el hechicero?- con su pose de brazos cruzados mostrando indiferencia

RV: tendría una "amistosa plática" con el intruso- mientras lamia sus colmillos

vegetal ya sabia qué se refería con "amistosa plática", muy en el fondo Aunque estuviera dolido por la traición de la mucosa, no puedo evitar sentirse molestó Por el comentario de su padre

V: hmp - actuando indiferente, Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba mintiend

RV: ¿porque la pregunta? ya sabes algo...- bajando las escaleras de dónde se encontraba su trono

Vegeta sólo se descruzó de brazos, listo para responderle estaba listo para hablar

estaba en mi habitación llorando, no puedo evitarlo me siento tan mal, está no era yo

estaba acostada en mi cama llorando, sobre mi almohada, Ella es la única que me consuela en este momento

!toc toc¡

B: ¿Quién es?... Vete no quiero ver a nadie- estaba llorando en silencio

RNAB:Bulma,hijita abre la puerta, Por favor- escuchaba lo que decían del otro lado de la puerta

B: está bien... pasa mamá- mi madre abrió la puerta cuando me ve me mira con algo de preocupación

RNAB: hijita...¿que ocurrió? ¿porque estás así?- me pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de Sí

B: mamá...- corrí a sus brazos para llorar- soy una imbécil

RNAB: ¿porque lo dices?

B: lo hechice... para que no me descubriera, Le mentí en la cara- lloraba desconsoladamente,quería desahogarme

RNAB: tranquila pequeña Dime... ¿de quién hablas?- me levanto la cara para que la mirara a los ojos

B:de él...de...-no pude nombrarlo

RNAB: ¿Quién es él? te refieres a...- sólo asentí

me abrazó fuertemente y me brindó todo su apoyo no sé qué haría sin ella

Me encontraba cazando en un bosque muy lejano del Castillo

Pues el gruñón de Vegeta me mandó a cazar para mejorar en mi entrenamiento, Aunque dudo que ya haya sido eso. creo que sólo quería deshacerse de mi

Flash back

Me encontraba en la habitación del príncipe, me habia llamado unos minutos antes, pero llegué y no estaba así que lo estoy esperando, sentado en un pequeño sofá

escuche como abrían y cerraban la puerta fuertemente, Así que supuse que era Vegeta. Volteé a verlo y se notaba que estaba molesto, aunque él aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia

estaba hablando solo

V:hmp, tendré que volver a ver esa maldita cobarde, ya todo está arreglado con mi padre,ahora sólo falta... se gira y me ve sorprendido

Yo sólo me levanto del sofá y hago una reverencia como ya me acostumbré

V:Kakarotto Qué haces aquí!!! en mi habitación!!!- vaya al parecer lo olvidó

G: Vegeta, usted me habló hace unos minutos

V: maldición!!... lo olvidade...sabes Kakarotto he visto tu desempeño en el entrenamiento

G: ¿así?

V:sí, Así que ahora Vete al Bosque más lejano y déjame en paz!!

G: ¿que? pero si usted me llamó- me estaba confundido

V: cierto!!... Kakarotto si vas a ese bosque, mejorará tu entrenamiento

G: ¿en serio?- me entusiasmé con aquella noticia

V: si ahora lar...digo, retírate -dijo mientras me abre la puerta para salir

salí sin decir más al Bosque

fin flash back

pero...¿que se supone que tenía que ser en este lugar?

G: soy el príncipe vegeta, y tienes que obedecerme por qué soy muy gruñón- intentaba imitar la voz de Vegeta, haciendo las mismas muecas

Escuché que una rama se quebraba, me escondi detrás de un arbusto, alguien más estaba aquí

Veo a un lobo que camina tranquilo por el bosque, pero los únicos lobos que hay son...

El lobo se alejó de ese lugar y yo lo seguí rápidamente

Al ver que se detuvo al lado de un río, me volví a esconder tras un arbusto

Después ese lobo de transforma y es... ¿Una mujer?

Me escondo más en el arbusto para que no logre verme

Esa mujer estaba desnuda Pero desde donde la veo las hojas de otros arbusto le tapaban sus partes privadas

Es una mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca, la miro con curiosidad, está entra al río, no podía dejar de mirarla

Cuando decido irme de ahí, me levanto de mi escondite, pero pise una rama

Ella voltea y logró verla a los ojos... quedé hipnotizado con esos ojos negros grandes y muy brillantes

esta miraba de un lado a otro, me escondo detrás de un árbol

volteó a verla por última vez,y al ver que no veía nada regreso a nadar

Necesito irme de aquí... quede tonto por su mirada, y somos enemigos naturales...

¿porque? no pude hacerlo, Maldita sea la hora en que te vi

flash back

RV: ¿porque la pregunta? ya sabes algo...

me des crucé de brazos y lo miré

V: en lo absoluto padre... sólo tenía una pequeña curiosidad de saber qué haría con es hechicero- las malditas palabras donde acusaban a esa farsante no salieron...

RV: ¿esta seguro?... Bueno si eso es sólo lo que necesitas saber... puedes retirarte- sin decir más yo salí de ahí

Aunque odie hacerlo, tendré que arreglarme yo con esa mujer

mañana si la muy cínica quiere arreglar las cosas vendrá... estoy seguro

???: mi rey, alguien quiere hablar con usted- dijo un guardia mientras entraba

RV: déjalo pasar

entró una chica vampira con una sonrisa en su rostro

???: mi rey- haciendo una reverencia

RV: ¿te conozco? preguntó al rey

???: en lo absoluto majestad,pero vengo hablar con usted

RV: ¿que necesitas?

???: Ayer me encontraba en el bosque donde cierto muchacho príncipe, estaba con una mujer

RV: eso a mí no me interesa- dijo con indiferencia

???:Claro que le interesa mi rey... Pues esta mujer era una hechicera, su hijo sabe quién es esa mujer, y yo también. Fingio ser una de nosotros, pero nos mintió

RV: ¿está segura de lo que de lo que hablas?- con una Ceja levantada

???: absolutamente- sonriendo triunfante

RV: sabes el nombre de aquella mujer

???: claro,su nombre es... Bulma

el rey estaba intrigado, Por qué razón su hijo le mentiría de esa manera ¿acaso él tenia algo que ver con aquella mujer?

RV: ¿y puedo saber cuál es el nombre de tan honorable vampiresa que me brindó tal información?

???: se lo diré... pero quiero que después de esto Mi nombre es mantenga ánimo

RV: está bien

???: Mi nombre es... Zara- sonriendo triunfante

continuará...


	16. 14- consecuencias

"No fue un error, si sabías las consecuencias y aún así lo hiciste"

Se lo que tengo que hacer, seguramente el me odiara por hacerlo, sé que él no me quiere ver Y seguramente ya me ha de haber delatado. Estoy lista para tormenta que se viene.

Es muy temprano para la hora que salgo siempre del Castillo.

Estoy volando directo al colegio de los vampiros, estoy pensando en qué voy a decir cuando lo vea.

en este momento estoy sufriendo de mucha adrenalina, Me detengo en la entrada del colegio. no me había dado cuenta de que en qué momento ya estaba aquí .

estoy dando pasos cortos, es como si mi cuerpo no quisiera llegar a su destino, pero tenía que ir a decidida tener que ir preparada, Así que esperando lo que viniera fuera lo que fuera me dirigí a mí aula y para mi alivio no había nadie ahí, me senté en mi lugar, Cuando veo que Goku entra, realmente me siento fatal Pues si se entera de la verdad yo creo que sentirá lo mismo que Vegeta se sentiría traicionado, Así que le sonreí falsamente Espero que si se llega a enterar me perdone.

B: Hola Bulma- me dice con su típica pose

B: Hola Goku- le sonrío falsamente Pero lo bueno es que no llega notarlo

G: qué tal si en nuestra hora libre vamos por algo a la cafetería, es que me muero de hambre!!!- me dice con un tono triste- Vegeta no me dejó cazar, ha estado de pésimo humor esta mañana

claramente yo ya sé del porqué de su mal humor, pero para parecer totalmente indiferente a lo que él me decía intento decir algo que me oculte el como me siento

B: Jeje, está bien Goku en nuestra hora libre vamos a la cafetería, además no tiene porque extrañarte su mal humor, Yo creo que es así desde que está en el vientre de su madre

G: jejeje Creo que eso es cierto, pero le noto algo extraño, Su mal humor es mucho peor esta vez

B: sólo déjalo ser, pronto se calmara

Vegeta entra en ese instante al aula, siente mi presencia me mira con odio pero puedo notar otra cosa en su mirada noto ¿decepción?

Toda la noche no durmió, se encontraba en ese momento con un desorden de pensamientos, no podía entender cómo había llegado a esa situación, necesitaba matar algo, su sed estaba cada vez más fuerte, el no haber dormido no le estaba afectando pero el hambre, la sed ya estaba en la puerta.

camino como siempre, con su porte elegante y orgulloso, se dirigió a lo más oculto del Castillo donde estaban los calabozos para los esclavos y prisioneros.

con un movimiento de su mano dio la indicación al guardia de que le abriera, este rápidamente acato la indicación.

se acercó a su más viejo y maltratado prisionero, lo vio con una mueca de ascó, pues se veía que el sujeto no había tenido una ducha en años, y él olor se estaba haciendo notar

el prisionero a ver a quién tenía enfrente se levantó con dificultad, la cadena que tiene sujetad al tobillo no le daba gran movilidad, agregándole a las torturas que le hacían pasar y las golpizas que le daban

???: cuánto tiempo majestad, dichosos los ojos que lo ven, ¿a que debo su magnífica visita?- el Sarcasmo no podía notarse más en sus palabras

RV: sé que hay uno de los tuyos en mi territorio y quiero que me digas Porque!- dijo este demandante

???: mi querido Rey, yo no estoy al tanto de todo lo que hace mi raza, tampoco puedo estar al tanto de que en el futuro Cuántas cucarachas pueden pisar-le dijo con burla

al percatarse a qué se refería aquel sujeto no pude evitar reírse

RV: Jajaja Por favor No seas imbécil pues dudo que en una maldita muchacha pueda llegar a ser un riesgo como para "pisarme" dijo este con soberbia

El prisionero comenzó a contar en su mente,Cuántos años habían estado ahí encerrado, y sus sospechas cada vez estaban más claras, necesitaba más información

???: Hmm, puede que le pueda ayudar a decirle de qué se trata, pero necesito más información

RV: ves que mientras nos cooperes las cosas serán más fáciles para ti- dijo confiado- bien te diré de qué te hablo

???:por favor Y con detalles mi queridísimo Rey- estaba intrigado sus sospechas estaban siendo claras Y temía que tuviera razón.

Me tenso al verla, y más al verla actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿que si la odio? pero claro, pero más odio no odiarla Como quisiera. llegar a matarla como si no fuera nada, sólo destrozarla lentamente como castigo por su traición, pero no puedo maldita sea!!!.

me mira Atentamente, como buscando algo, maldita bruja siento solo supieras que con tan sólo esa mirada que me diste me tienes mucho más confundido que antes.

entra el maestro y comienza a dar su clase, al terminar todos quedamos con unas Muecas de fastidio, ese maestro se desviaba demasiado del tema para hablarnos sobre su vida personal. Es frustrante a nadie le interesa saber eso!.

tenemos una hora libre Así que aprovecharé ir a la cafetería a beber algo.

llegó con la señora de la cafetería y le a Digo mi pedido, al poco tiempo me da una bolsa llena de sangre marcada como la pedí, al voltear veo a la maldita bruja con mi consejero, se les ve platicando muy ameno.

decido sentarme al fondo de dónde se encuentra su mesa, me veo ridículo espiandolos Pero mis instintos no me dejan, estan marcando esa maldita bruja pelo azul como mi territorio y verla con otro vampiro aunque sea el idiota de Kakarotto me pone a la defensiva .

comienzo a beber de la sangre de la bolsa desenfrenadamente sin dejar de verlos, me veo estúpido

en una parte de su charla notó que ella se sorprende mucho y Kakarotto comienza Hablar de nuevo con ella, ella le sonríe Kakarotto después la braza y ella corresponde gustosa

con mi mano reventé la bolsa que aún tiene un poco de sangre salpicando un poco de esta y dejando mi mano empapada, todos voltean a verme el ruido de la bolsa al reventarse fue muy escandaloso.

Salí rápidamente de ahí porque sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría partiendole la cara al idiota de Kakarotto que se atrevió a tocarla y necesitaba salir de ahí

Estoy buscando a Bulma por los pasillos del colegio no sé dónde se metió. se fue después de lo que le conté y de ver cómo Vegeta salió de la cafetería.

¿Porque habrá salido así? ¿se puso celoso? no lo creo, Ojalá y no diga nada de lo que le dije, tengo que confiar en ella Me lo prometió

Flash back

Bulma yo entramos en la cafetería y pedimos nuestra bolsa de sangre y nos dirigimos a una mesa, no hablamos por un rato hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

G: Bulma... puedo decirte algo

B: Claro Goku para eso estamos los amigos- mirándome

G:Bueno es que como decirlo... ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?

B:Bueno sí creo pero no lo he experimentado ¿porque?... no es que te hayas enamorado verdad

G: ...

B: Espera ¿en serio? El pequeño Goku se ha enamorado- me dijo emocionada- y quién es la afortunada

G: Eso es lo que quiero hablarte... me enamoré de una chica, pero no puede ser

B: ¿Porque dices eso? Nada es imposible.

G: Esta vez sí lo es, pero nadie debe enterarse de que estoy enamorado

B: Pues de ¿quién te enamoraste?

G: De... una... mujer lobo- la última parte de la dije Casi inaudible, al parecer se sorprendió mucho lo noté en su cara- ¿Bulma?- pase su mano por sus ojos Hasta que vi que reaccionó

B: ¿Que, en serio Goku? de una Lobo, tu enemiga la natural... wow

G: Lo sé por eso te digo que es imposible

B: No lo es, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte

G: ¿Lo dices en serio?

B: Claro- sólo me levanté abrazarla y le susurre en el oído

G: Nadie tiene que enterarse de esto Bulma promételo- ella me respondió con un "lo prometo Goku"

Nos tuvimos que separar porque escuchamos algo reventarse y un poco de sangre me salpicó la mejilla, todos los que estábamos en la cafetería velteamos a ver de qué se trataba

Vegeta tenía un chorro de sangre en su mano y sale súper enojado de la cafetería

B: mmm Goku v...voy al baño amm ahora vuelvo- salió corriendo de la cafetería detrás de Vegeta

Fin Flash back

Y ahora la estoy buscando por los pasillos

Salí rápidamente detrás de Vegeta, Necesito hablar con él sobre lo que pasó ayer y lo de hace un momento Quiero saber porque se fue así tan molesto Temo que haga una locura

iba caminando por los pasillos Pero veo una línea larga de gotas de sangre en el piso, Así que comencé a seguirla, después de dar vueltas por los pasillos,el rastro de sangre desapareció, me recargo un momento en la pared

B: Ash Vegeta ¿dónde te metiste?- estaba preocupada por él, sentí una mano que me sujetaba del brazo y me metía a una extraña puerta

Bulma estaba asustada no sabía quién la había metido en ese lugar estaba obscuro y no veía nada, intentó moverse pero estaba haciendo acorralada

???: No podrás irte de aquí- dijo aquella voz en su oído

un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al reconocer al dueño de esa voz

B: Ve... Vegeta- su voz salió entrecortada

el encendió la luz para dejar ver un cuarto de conserjería, Vegeta Estaba totalmente diferente, su instinto estaba dominando ya no tenía dominio de sus actos y de su cuerpo

V: ¿acaso estás asustada? Perdóname por decepcionarte por no ser el idiota de Kakarotto

B: ¿De qué hablas? Bueno sólo vine a buscarte- fue interrumpida por Vegeta que ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella

V:hmp, quítate esa transformación tú no la mereces, me repugna verla en ti- el recargo su cuerpo en ella para que pudiera sentirlo

B: ¿que te ocurre?- estaba muy nerviosa Pero sintió algo extraño del sentir a Vegeta sobre su cuerpo

V: hueles tan bien- le comenzó a oler el cuello- soy muy territorial eso debes saberlo-comienzo acariciar su cintura

B: ¿que?- no entendía de qué hablaba

V: que tú eres de mi territorio y si Kakarotto no lo respeta tendrá que darse cuenta de una forma u otra- posó sus labios en el cuello de ella

Bulma cerró sus ojos al sentir la lengua de Vegeta rosar su cuello

B: Ve...Vegeta ¿Qué haces?- comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su interior

Vegeta sólo sonrio torcidamente y le dijo de la manera más lenta y calmadamente posible en su oído

V: Te haré mía

continuará...


	17. 15- sentimientos encontrados

" puedes cerrar tus ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que quieres sentir"

Término de decirle todo lo que pasaba, del informe que los guardias le habían dado hasta Cómo se enteró del trabajo que le había dejado a Vegeta para informarse sobre eso

RV: bien como ya sabes todo, Ahora dime qué sabes porque aún estándo encerrado sé que te llega mucho información

sus sospechas estaban claras el rey le dio información necesaria para saber de quien hablaba, y haciendo cuentas y efectivamente ya estaba realizando, pero nunca creyó que sería con esa raza definitivamente Esa bola de cristal puede sorprender a muchos, inclusive a él

???: Oh con que una hechicera mmm... no realmente no sabía nada de eso hmp me Temo que le ha contado las cosas a la persona menos indicada- en su rostro se mostraba una cara de burla

RV: No juegues conmigo sé perfectamente que tú sabes algo

???: ¿Porque está tan segura de eso?-con cara inocente que cambió una maliciosa- Está bien me descubrió si se lo ocurre y lo se muy bien, se las intenciones de esa Hechicera

RV: habla de una maldita vez!!! que mierda hace uno de los tuyos aquí!!!- tenía una vena bastante marcada en su frente

???: no lo haré, sólo le diré algo... Si esa chiquilla logra el nacimiento de una raza nueva, y sé que lo logrará, algo nuevo se aproxima

RV: ¿de que mierdas hablas?!! ¿una raza nueva? habla!!

???: El prisionero sólo sonrió y se le acercó al rey para susurrarle al oido

???: sencillo... híbridos. la primera Unión en Siglos de dos razas... hechiceros y vampiros en un solo ser

RV: estás Demente!!! eso jamás pasará, nunca mezclariamos nuestra raza pura con su insignificante raza

???:yo no estaría tan seguro mi rey, existe alguien que puedes y si lo haga

RV: ¿Quién es?!! y lo exterminar y ahora mismo... Dímelo!!

???: como usted diga... el príncipe...

RV: ¿que?!! eso es mentira y no puede hacer tal bajeza!!!-él no sabe en qué creer- Eres un mentiroso te mataré ahora mismo!!!- tomo prisionero del cuello y lo elevo haciendo Qué es te dejaste de tocar el suelo, y éste sólo colocó una mano sobre la del Rey para que aflojar el agarre

RV: te morirás!!! Te matare!!- sus ojos completamente rojos, había perdido el juicio de si

el prisionero sólo dejó de luchar se dio por vencido, jamás le diría el paradero de la muchacha, no los traicionaría. cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte

???: mi vida por ti... Bulma y por ti fiel amigo... Rey Briefs

Sentía una extraña sensación con tan sólo escuchar y esas tres simples palabras

" te haré mía" me estremecí con tan sólo oírlas, y ya no estaba teniendo juicio de mi cuerpo ni de mis acciones, fui yo la que dio el primer paso

él me tomó de la cintura sin previo aviso yo lo besé, extrañaba estar así con el, sospecho que antes no tenía claro mis sentimientos pero ahora que me di cuenta que en realidad extrañaba a su compañía, supe que ya estaba enamorada de ese vampiro arrogante, no sé cuándo ni cómo pasó,pero ya lo estaba

el beso se hizo más intenso coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje mas a mi profundizando el acto, el me tomo fuertemente de la cintura de una manera muy territorial

empezó a tocar mis piernas subiendo esta mis muslos yo tenía un short de mezclilla y una blusa y una chaqueta pero en un segundo ya no tenía mi chaqueta puesta, sin duda no me quedaría atrás, Yo también me deshice de su estorbosa chaqueta, dejando a ver su camisa ceñida su torso, una imagen demasiado tentadora a mi parecer, le mordi su labio inferior, los instintos ya me estaban traicionando

sentí un escalofrío, cuando su mano viajó debajo de mi blusa Para acariciar mi cintura, nada que ver cuando tú misma te tocas alguna parte de tu cuerpo cuando estás en la ducha, sus besos viajaron Hasta mi cuello, yo por impulso hice mi cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle viajar libremente por este, cerré mis ojos estaba sintiendo algo nuevo en mi vientre para nada que me disguste al contrario

quisimos movernos pero gracias Al poco espacio no pudimos, sólo caímos al suelo pero, eso fue algo muy bueno, le quite su camisa dejando ver su muy trabajado abdomen, mordí mi labio inferior, el sonrío de lado no al ver mi acción y volvió a besarme mientras que yo con mis manos recorrí su espalda ancha, y se deshizo de mi blusa dejándome en un sostén color tinto, estaba avergonzada nadie me había visto Así, él se acercó a mi oído y me susurro

V: sabes que te ves tan apetitosa de esa forma- su aliento en mi oreja Me hizo estremecerme, una extraña sensación invadió mi intimidad

sus besos viajaron a mis labios a mi cuello y a mis senos que besaba sobre mi sostén, besos bajaron a mi abdomen para deshacerse de mi short, de mi boca salían pequeños suspiros, cuando reaccioné... ¿que mierda estoy haciendo?

Lo aventé para que se alejara de mí él me miró con sorpresa, Yo también estoy sorprendida, tomo mi blusa y como un rayo me la volví a poner, me levanté del piso y sin decir nada lo dejé ahí... Aun no estaba un lista.

Por alguna extraña razón Volvió el bosque, tenía la ilusión de volver a verla, aunque esto no se correcto siempre dicen que los amores imposibles siempre son los mejores, Y de alguna manera quiero que sea verdad

Caminé era la misma hora, de aquel día Cuando la vi a ella, camino a paso lento para no hacer ningún ruido para No asustarla si está aquí, me siento en un arbusto un poco alejado de qué lago esperando que ella haga aparicion

me quedé sentado unos minutos recargado en un árbol, ella no parecía, me quedé unos minutos más

ya han pasado 30 minutos y aún no aparece, me levanté Derrotado de Aquel lugar, sentía mis piernas entumecidas, comienzo a caminar cuando escuchó un crujido de una rama, me escondo en el tronco de un árbol, me asomo un poco para ver, y vi de nuevo de un lobo

se transforma y ese ella, sonreí inconscientemente, me sonrojo inmediatamente al notar que está desnuda, sin querer mi vista viaja hasta su trasero, debo admitir que es lin... por Kami en que pienso!

me caí de tracero por accidente, haciendo que ella volteé y se ponga a la defensiva, con la velocidad que nos caracteriza solo puede esconderme de nuevo en el árbol

???: quién anda ahí???- no podía verla pero en su tono de voz se notaba molesta y ¿nerviosa?

G: eh? no estés nerviosa, no te haré daño- sólo sacó mis ganas para que sean las únicas que puedan verse

???: quién eres?- Me pregunto

G: cierto Perdón por mi falta de modales, Hola soy Goku- sólo muevo mis manos de un lado a otro en forma de saludo

???: estabas espiandome?- aún no me tiene confianza en sus palabras se nota, que aún está a la defensiva

me puse nervioso

G: no sólo Pasaba por aquí y te vi - espero que la haya convencido

???: y... porque te ocultas? sal de ahí!!

yo me puse más nervioso de lo que estaba

G: no... no puedo- estaba tartamudeando

???: porque?- no me preguntó con cierta desconfianza en su voz

G: No... no puedo... porque... es... estás desnuda- me sonrojo de tan sólo imaginarla

???: Kyaaaa!!!- sólo escuché como el sonido del agua se hacía más sonoro

supuse que había brincado al agua y me asomé un poco, el agua le cubría hasta el cuello y su cabello mojado le cubre un poco de su rostro, cuando noté que ya no había problema salí completamente de mi escondite,

se asustó al verme lo noté, y se esconde debajo el agua como protección

G: Oye tranquila, Te dije que no te dañaría, y no lo haré, puede salir

asomo sólo sus ojos para verme

???: como sé que no es mentira?

G: te lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas, eso me enseñó mi padre antes de morir

me mira directamente a los ojos, Supongo que buscando Si yo le miento pero en realidad no podría hacerle daño, no a ella, asoma completamente su cabeza, quiero que sepa que conmigo no tiene porque preocuparse

G: Cómo te llamas?- me senté en la orilla del lago de piernas cruzadas para no mojarme

???: chichi Pero dime Milk- me dice con algo más de confianza

G: Qué lindo "Milk" igual de lindo que "chichi" -veo como sus mejillas se torna de un color rojizo, se veía tan tierna

me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, sin duda este sería el inicio de una buena amistad... o algo más?

Cómo se atreve esa maldita mujer!! debería estar halagada de que alguien como yo hubiera querido estar con ella, como se atrevio A rechazarme ya dejarme como si nada, Está muy equivocada se cree que esto se quedará asi

bien no quiso cooperar Yo tampoco lo haré para salvar el pellejo, salí de colegio importandome muy poco las clases que tenía, necesitaba recuperar ese orgullo que fue pisoteado por esa bruja

me dirijo el castillo Me detengo para ver el castillo desde mi altura nunca lo había notado se ve muy grande( imagen multimedia)

subo las escaleras estoy pensando si está bien lo que voy a hacer, Pero qué mierdas me pasa!! No entiendo ni siquiera porque lo estoy pensando, lo voy a hacer!!

entre el castillo y los guardias me hacían reverencia yo caminaba pasó rápido al salón real, Cuando entré Note a mi padre inquieto caminaba de un lado a otro

el noto mi presencia y se veía molestó, iba a decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí

V: he venido a confesarte la verdad sobre el "hechicero incógnito"- él me vio y se veía aun molesto, Mejor dicho aún más

RV: para que?... ya sé la verdad!! eres un traidor!, como me lo ocultaste!!

Abro mis ojos completamente sorprendido

V: cómo supiste? quién te lo dijo?

RV: acaso eso importa? Porque lo hiciste!!

V: mis instintos me traicionaron, sólo quería acostarme con ella antes de que la matarás,pero ya no importa- lo dije como si fuera lo más neutral

RV: porque mierda querías fornicar con esa mujer?!!

V: yo no sabía que era hechicera hasta hace poco!!... Pero supongo que tu informante te dijo su ubicación no?

RV: ...

V: te la voy a dar, ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo esa mujer

me sonrío con cierta satisfacción y orgullo

RV: sabía que no podría ser tu hijo- Yo no entendí el significado de su comentario, sólo me di vuelta y me fui de ahí... sólo Esperaré a que la masacre comience

Bulma se dirigía volando aquel bosque donde siempre se teletransportaba, ya había terminado el colegio, ese día había sido duro, le extraño no ver a Vegeta ahí

se quitó la transformación y listo para teletransportarse escucho una voz demasíado siniestra en aquel lugar volteó de un lugar a otro,quería saber de quién y de dónde proviene esa voz

???: Te he encontrado Hechicera- esa voz río sonoramente

B: Quien eres??- la persona de esa voz se hizo presente y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse y asustarse en ese momento

Que hace el aquí!! Por dios ya me descubrió... Estoy muerta

???: Ahora sí nadie podrá defenderte o ocultarte- me dijo mientras lamia sus colmillos

B: q...que hace aquí?- estaba muy nerviosa, sentia que sería mi fin

???: Vine a hacer lo correcto!! Y lo correcto es matarte!!

B: r...rey vegeta...p...por favor

RV: no servirán de nada tus súplicas esto ya está decidido- sonrió malicioso- de echo alguien más quiere que acabe contigo

B: que...?- quién será esa persona

RV: alguien que sabe tu secreto muy bien- pero el único que sabía mi secreto en ese caso era el y...- mi hijo me dio tu ubicación- mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en ese momento al escuchar sus palabras

B: en ese caso, ni loco crera que no me defendere-estaba muy mal en ese momento pero no me dejaría intimidar

RV: eso es lo que quiero niña, quiero ver tu verdadero poder- me sonrió

B: entonces pelearé con todo...

La batalla ya había comenzado, sin duda el rey le tenía ventaja a Bulma, pero a pesar de eso ella estaba respondiendo bien, dando golpes y hechizos dirigidos al rey que este no lograba esquivar, el rey lanzaba energías que Bulma muy difícilmente podía esquivar o simplemente no podía

A lo lejos un vampiro peli-flama estaba viendo todo el combate desde un árbol, se enorgullecía de la fuerza de su padre, pero más se enorgullece de la mujer de la cual el se había fijado, su padre le ganaba a la chica por mucho pero ella le daba batalla

La peli-azul comenzó a cansarse ya sus hechizos no eran tan poderosos, ya casi no le hacían ningún daño al Rey, estaba perdiendo, eso significaba una gran cosa... Era su fin

El rey la golpeaba con fuerza dejándola toda maltratada, moretones y sangre, el no puede permitir que esa chica se una a un vampiro eso jamás

El peli-flama veía la escena totalmente furioso por dos razones, la primera por como su padre golpeaba a esa chica que era de su propiedad como la maltrataba y como podía tan solo tocarla, y la segunda por qué está furioso con el mismo, como puede pensar eso en ese momento, pero los recuerdos de cuando casi la hace suya le llegaron como un valde de agua fría, sus orbes azules con rastros de negro, sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando el la vio en sostén, su piel suave y blanca, su aroma, sin duda esa mujer era su perdición, intento sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero no pudo hacerlo

El rey ya había ganado solo era cuestión de dar el tiro de gracia y matar a la insignificante chica

RV: debiste pensar las cosas antes de haberlas hecho- dijo mientras extendía su mano para formar una esfera de energía

B: ya no tiene caso, lo hecho hecho está- no le cabía en la cabeza todo lo que está sufriendo por eso vampiro orgulloso, ahora hasta por su vida estaba luchando, debía de estar completamente enamorada como para hacerlo

RV: tienes razón, pero ahora te matare- haciendo la esfera más grande

El peli-flama ahí se dio cuenta en que en realidad estaba enamorado de la mocosa y ver esa escena era demasiado para el, no sabía que hacer

RV: tus últimas palabras

B: te amo vegeta- susurro solo para ella para después cerrar los ojos y esperar su muerte

El rey disparo la energía dirigido directamente al corazón de la chica

Bulma espero el disparo, pero jamás llegó, abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver quién detuvo el ataque recibiéndolo el dejándolo muy mal herido, el disparo llegó a su abdomen dejandolo muy mal herido

El rey también se sorprendió, como era posible eso!!

B: VEGETA!!!- grito horrorizada al ver al chico caer demasíado herido

Continuará...


	18. 16- confrontación

"Si vieras el tamaño de la bendición que se viene, entenderías la magnitud de la batalla que ahora peleas.

No es casualidad que estés leyendo esto"

Si vieras el tamaño de la bendición que se viene, entenderías la magnitud de la batalla que ahora peleas.

No es casualidad que estés leyendo esto"

Flash back

???: mi vida por ti... Bulma y por ti fiel amigo... Rey Briefs

Lo soltó sabía que para el futuro sería de gran ayuda

RV: No me ensusiare mis manos, con alguien tan insignificante como tú

???: Cof cof- se agarraba la garganta para calmar el dolor que causó el agarre del Rey

RV: se que en el futuro me serviras, pero no juegues con tu suerte... Roshi

El rey salió de los calabozos dejando al pricionero Roshi muy pensativo

Roshi: confío en ti niña... Daré mi vida por ti si es necesario... Como la última vez

Fin Flash back

B: VEGETA!!!- lo vi caer de rodillas sosteniéndose el abdomen, por qué interferiste!

Estaba sorprendida y asustada, por qué Vegeta recibió el ataque por mí pero asustada por qué no quieri que nada le pase.

Me acerque a él quería ayudarlo, el me ayudó ahora era mi turno.

V: n...no te acerques, yo me encargaré de esto.

Si me sorprendió su comentario pero preferí hacerle caso y quedarme en mi lugar, por qué debo admitir que me duele todo el cuerpo.

El con dificultad se levantó, se quejaba mucho del dolor, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me salvó? Se supone que ya no le importaba

Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que un no tenía respuesta, hasta que mi sub consiente respondió a mis preguntas.

"El hace esto... Por ti..."

Llegue del bosque al que

Siempre me voy para despejarme de las insistencias de mi padre.

Me describo?

Mmm pues que puedo decir, me encanta la vida, odio que me priven de ella, odio que mi padre me sobre proteja y sus insistencias con que me casé, no me mal entiendan... Amo a mi padre, pero no me gustan muchos aspectos de el.

Apenas puedo salir cuando nadie está cuidándome, al bosque que une a los cuatro reinos, curioso porque nadie va ahí porque hay la mayor parte del tiempo vampiros, pero aún que sean mis enemigos naturales... Me agradó Goku

Es tan adorable y tan lindo... ¡Por Kami! Por qué pienso eso.

Cierto lo olvidaba soy... Milk Ox'Satan... Y soy una mujer lobo.

Llege a mi reinó, en la entrada, me esperaba mi consejera

???: Señorita, su padre está preguntando por usted, estaba furioso por su escapada de nuevo en su cita

M: El ya sabe que odio las citas que me organiza para buscar pretendiente

???: Lo sé señorita, pero no podré mentir cada que se vaya a aquel peligroso bosque

M: por favor Kale... Es la única manera por la que puedo relajarme

K: pero señorita...- suspira- está bien solo cuídese

M: tranquila Kale... Para ser joven te preocupas mucho jajaja

Ella me sonrió y entramos a los pasillos del castillo, cuando entramos al salón real, ahí estaba mi padre, que solo me vio comenzó a reclamarme del por qué me fui.

ROx: ( Rey Ox'Satan) donde te habías metido!? Dejaste que se te fuera otro pretendiente

M: sabes que no me interesan tus estúpidas citas

ROx: Milk... Tienes que casarte, con alguien de la realeza, un duque o algo así!, No toda la vida te ayudaré a buscar pareja

M: Es lo que quiero!! Quiero que ya no me busque pareja, yo sabré quién será!! A mí no me interesa que sea de la Realeza

ROx: No me hables así!!

M: entonces deja de tratarme como una niña!! Si me caso será por amor, no por el qué dirán

ROx: eres la futura reina, tienes que hacer tus deberes como tal

M: si eso tengo que hacer para ser reina... Renunció

ROx: no juegues conmigo, te tienes que desposar cuando salgas de la universidad es una orden, te conseguiré una pareja y no quiero que te vuelvas a escapar!!

M: tal vez ya estoy enamorada!! Tal vez no sea de esta raza!!!

ROx: Que!!? No tu no cometerás tal estupides

Milk se volteó no quería seguir con esa plática, cuando salió a los pasillos se susurró a si misma

M: tal vez... Sea un vampiro

Estaba caminando por el bosque ella ya se había ido, tenía un sonrisa de tonto en la cara, ella me gustó desde que la vi

Estaba tranquilo caminando por el bosque, mientras más caminaba, más se escuchaban voces, logré ver de dónde venían y me escondi en un árbol para no ser descubierto.

Estaba Vegeta parado delante de una chica de cabello azul, vegeta estaba herido, y estaba con... ¿El rey?

Por qué mi hijo se había interpuesto en el ataque, no entendía por qué su hijo la protegia, si él había dicho que ya no le importaba.

V: yo lucharé contigo...

RV: ¿Por qué haces esto? Creía que no te interesaba está hechicera

V: jamas lo entenderias... Jamás entenderías lo que es querer proteger a alguien

No pude articular alguna palabra por qué Vegeta ya me había golpeado

No sabía que hacer, pero no me dejaría golpear, quiere pelear lo haré pero no lo mataré es mi heredero y tengo que guardar fuerza con el

Le respondí los golpes, él era aún lento para esquivarlos, le daba patadas golpes etc, le di una patada en su abdomen y hizo una mueca de dolor, le di en su punto débil pero aún así no dejaba de atacarme.

Vegeta estaba perdiendo, sus golpes estaba perdiendo fuerza, y ya estaba cansado, solo me está quitando mi tiempo para exterminar a esa hechicera, le di una última patada y un golpe para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Cayó al piso, ya casi no se podía mover, caminé a la chica que estaba más herida que vegeta por no ser vampiro.

La mire con desprecio gracias a ella mi hijo se estaba haciendo más débil.

Ya voy a terminar esto, estiró mi mano y hago una esfera de energía ya para matar a aquella chiquilla.

RV: quizás tengas razón- dije con burla y hice la esfera de energía más grande

Bulma no podía defenderse ya no tenía fuerzas, y Vegeta estaba demasiado herido

A lo lejos un vampiro de cabellos alborotados observaba todo aquello

Goku se dio cuenta que apesar de la frialdad su amigo Vegeta, el tenia sentimientos, y realmente quería a esa chica

El se dio cuenta que también tuvo esa necesidad de proteger a Milk de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño, tenía razón su amigo.

El y la chica no podrían defenderse del ataque del Rey, si era verdad que vegeta quería proteger a la chica el lo ayudaría no lo abandonaría, siempre su raza cuando veía a alguien en una situacion así lo dejaban pero no es lo que su padre le enseño, todos los que abandonen a sus amigos eran escoria y el no lo sería

Vegeta volteo a ver a su padre, el rey ya estaba listo para matar a bulma, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ya no tenía fuerza pero el iba a proteger a su azulada

Vegeta con la últimas fuerzas que le quedan se levenato para ir de nuevo delante de ella, para recibir el ataque de su padre, el sabía que moriría su cuerpo ya no podría aguantar otro ataque, pero para el no importaba morir, por qué el daría su vida... Por ella

El rey vegeta ya iba a disparar pero vegeta con velocidad, se pone enfrente de Bulma con los ojos cerrados, aceptando cuál sería su destino

V: perdón- susurro para que Bulma pudiera escucharlo, ella iba a llorar, Vegeta estaba dando su vida por ella, no se sentía merecedora de eso

El Rey Vegeta disparo...

Se escuchó un gran impacto...

La esfera de energía golpeó en un arbol

El Rey dirigio su vista a quién le había golpeado para desviar la esfera...

Goku en un ágil movimiento había golpeado al rey para que la esfera de energía se desviara y hiciera añicos un árbol

El Rey volteo y vio al hijo del fallecido Guerrero Bardock parado frente a él con un semblante serio

El Rey estaba cansado, su orgullo estaba pisoteado, otro vampiro vendrá a revelarse a el

RV: hmp- sonrio- tienes muchas agallas para enfrentarme muchacho... Pero eso no te da mas privilegio, terminarás igual a ellos- volteo a ver a vegeta y a Bulma

Goku estaba consciente de que su amigo y la chica estaban seriamente lastimados, el sabía que perdería, pero al menos quería ganarles tiempo para que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de escapar de ahí

El rey se lanzó a Goku, a este le fue muy difícil esquivarlo

Vegeta estaba anonadado no creía lo que veia, su fiel trabajador estaba luchando por ayudarlo

G: VETE DE AQUÍ!!!- el grito saco a Vegeta de su trance

V: Kakarotto...

G: Que te vayas de aquí!!!

Vegeta no queria dejarlo luchando solo, puesto que sabia que su padre era superior pero debia sacar a Bulma de ahi, asi que decidió confiar en las habilidades en combate de Kakarotto

Tomó a Bulma rapidamente en sus brazos aprovechando la oportunidad que le dió Goku de escapar, Vegeta no era un cobarde para huir, pero estaba ella ahí y necesitaba llevarla a un sitio más seguro

El rey Vegeta al ver que Vegeta intentaba escapar lanzó un bola de energia dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas, ya no le importaba que a quien le disparaba fuera su hijo

Entonces Goku nuevamente en un agil movimiento desvió la esfera y se posicionó en posición de batalla

G: hey!!... Esto es entre nosotros

El Rey les dio oportunidad de escapar quería ver qué tanto podía ofrecer ese muchacho, sonrió burlón.

G: con que le divierte... No sé confíe majestad... Esto apenas comienza...

Continuará...

Ola

Que les pareció el capítulo?

Les aviso que el próximo capítulo no tendrá nada que ver puesto que narrara el pasado

Jeje espero y les guste

Y gracias por lo que siguen la historia

Les mandamos besos

Los queremos

Las Raiders 0/0


End file.
